Fate's Decision
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: Naraku is searching for a pathway to somewhere, Sesshoumaru wants a personal slave for no real reason but to mock her, and a girl is searching for a memory she once knew. Everything is decided by that one girl's fate.
1. Mark of Ice

Hello everyone. I know what you're thinking. Oh my god what is she thinking with writing another fanfic when she's not done all her other ones. I know I get the point that I need help. Lol. Well yeah, this is my new story. My friend Grace _(AKA babyinu-2000)_ came up with the idea so if you've heard it, that's where it came from. She said she didn't want to write it anymore so I said fine, I'll write it for you. So that's what I did. And when I said I would post it on her file she said just put it on yours and tell everyone that you got the idea from me. : ) : ) Now you know where it came from and who I give all the credit to. : ) : ) Well anyway, please enjoy the new story. : ) : )

**Fate's Decision**

**Mark of Ice**

MY name is Fatomi and I am fifteen years old. I have long dark brown hair to my shoulders and somewhat blue grey eyes. I wear a beige green baggy pair of pants with a baggy white shirt with sleeves to my elbows. When I was a bit younger, I had a pair of sandals but after a while they got old and I started walking with bare feet. I am a demon without any animal origins. My parents were slaughtered in front of me when I was younger so I don't talk and have the tendency to zone out a lot. On the day of my parent slaughter, a demon all dressed in white with armor and a long fluffy thing had been there and watched. The demon that killed my parents had the name Naraku, the name of hell. He captured me when I was ten and I was trapped in his castle for five years. He hadn't done anything to me except for the occasional time I would defy him. Those times I had received a somewhat beating but I didn't feel it anymore. I had become mute since my parents were slaughtered. No one talked to me, and I didn't talk to them. There was a small boy with purple coloured silver and usually only stared at me, as if searching for something important. The boy's name, as I heard it, was Hakudoushi and he seemed to be of high intelligence. At the moment, Hakudoushi is in my chamber and staring at me as I stare at the wall with distance.

'_Why does he come here all the time? I want to know but I don't dare to ask him.' _Hakudoushi's eyes were white and staring at me deeply.

"I bet you wonder why I always stare at you, don't you Fatomi?" he spoke to me with his cold voice.

'_I hope he doesn't wish for me to answer him. Only a fool would ask a mute to answer him.' _A small smirk crossed my lips as the thought crossed my mind. I knew that the boy knew things that others didn't, like he could see what I could not.

"I shouldn't expect you to answer. A mute that has been silent for five years won't break that tradition. Of course I would only have to look at your heart," the boy laughed.

I got to my feet and pointed towards the doorway. I wished for him to leave, but he didn't seem to be interested in the offer. Hakudoushi's eyes looked at me with some interest. Naraku had always told him to look into my heart and see why there was sorrow always on my face, but never had he done so. Now he was beginning to become interested in what dark secrets I could be hiding. _'What is he staring at? Why won't he stop staring at me?' _Hakudoushi got to his feet and then dared to take a step towards me.

"Now, why don't we see what kind of things you're hiding behind those distant eyes," he said with a small laugh.

I lifted a hand to hit him over the head and then my door opened.

"Now, now my young Fatomi, we wouldn't want to do that, now would we? After all, you are just a woman and have a weakness just like all the others," Naraku laughed from the doorway.

'_I wouldn't want to push him to doing anything, but I would love to pound both of them right now.' _Dropping my hand, I looked solemnly at the wall.

"That's a good girl. If you're finished with her Hakudoushi, I would like to speak with the girl," Naraku said almost kindly.

'_Bastard, I wish you would rot!'_ I thought with a glare.

Hakudoushi looked back before walking out of the chamber with a slightly disappointed face.

"Fatomi, you still continue to defy what I ask of you. For this you shall be punished unlike any other time," Naraku laughed, taking a step towards me.

'_Whatever. Let him punish me for not listening. If he was smart, he would just leave things alone and kill me.' _I thought, rolling my eyes. I felt a slap against my left cheek and I turned my head slightly to the right. It didn't sting anymore, none of it did. Then there was a strike to my stomach and the wind was knocked out of me. I fell to my knees because of my loss of air and then I was elbowed in the back. Falling onto my stomach, Naraku placed his foot on my back and then kicked down, cracking my spine.

"If you weren't a mute and would scream, then maybe this wouldn't be so bad for you. Scream for me, beg me to stop hurting you!" he demanded as he rolled me onto my back.

I pushed myself to a sitting position and then his foot pushed forward so that my head was near my knees.

"Come on Fatomi. Beg for me to leave you alone!" Naraku demanded again, pushing forward a little more.

'_Someone's coming down the hall. Please let them cine here to get this jerk wad away from me!' _The footsteps stopped right before the door and then a knock came before Naraku could raise his hand to me again.

"Naraku, I have something to speak to you about. I think you will be fairly interested in it," Hakudoushi's voice came from the hallway.

'_Why is **he** saving me? Why couldn't it have been someone else?'_

"Very well, this wench was getting boring anyway," the demon growled before walking to the doorway.

When Naraku was gone, I felt my left cheek with my left hand and then looked up towards a window that was well hidden by boards. _'As soon as I know that Naraku is nowhere near me, I'm pulling those boards off and I'm getting out of here.' _It wasn't long before that had happened and all was silent. _'Alright, now's my chance to get out of here!' _I got to my feet and then jumped to the boards so I could rip them off. No noise was made by the actions and then I jumped to the window to climb out. Pulling myself up, I fell forward and out of the window head first. _'Aw crap.' _I thought, flipping over to land on my butt. _'Well that didn't work out like I wanted it. Oh well, at least I'm finally out of here!' _I thought with a proud smirk. Looking ahead of me, my heart stopped with what felt like disappointment. _'Not good.' _I thought again, looking at the strange man with confusion. _'I don't know this guy, but I'm gunna assume that he's not going to want to be my friend. What would happen if I decided to right and run away?' _

"A part of Naraku, are you?" the stranger's cold voice growled as he drew a hateful blade.

The stranger had long silver hair, black armor with a spiky thing over his left shoulder, a fluffy thing on his right, golden amber eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, four raspberry coloured stripes on his cheeks, and a white and red hoari. _'Wow, this guy kind of looks like a girl.' _I thought, forcing myself to suppress a laugh.

"Answer me wench," he growled again.

'_Yeah that's right, ask a mute to answer you!' _

My eyes glanced around, looking for a way to get around the demon. Before I could even find one, the demon's claw was on my chin, forcing me to look at him and digging his claws into it slightly.

"You are bruised. That would mean that you are not part of him, and not with him. Why would he keep a low demon wench in his castle is she is not good enough to use?" his voice said with a cold laugh to it.

'_That bastard, I'll kill him!' _I was about to dig my claws into the flesh of the demon and rip his guts out but he growled with a warning.

"I would not do that if you wish to be kept alive. If I bring you with me, will you continue to deft me?" he growled again.

Looking away from his gaze, I did not answer and that's when I paid for it. Another hand took hold of my side and started to squeeze, drawing blood. I gritted my teeth and took the pain until he released my chin. _'I will not answer him. I don't care who this guy it, I will not answer him until I get some sort of respect from him.'_

"So, you are mute. You choose to feel no fear, to know no pain. You will come with me and I will have you speak before I'm through with you,' he growled, releasing his hold on me.

I felt my chin with my right hand and then gazed at him with agreement.

"I am lord Sesshoumaru. Learn it before you decide to speak."

Sesshoumaru turned away from me and started walking, expecting me to follow. That's what I did. _'Anything has to be better than living here.' _

I followed Sesshoumaru for some time until he reached a river and turned to me. The current was slow, but the water was deep enough to stand waist deep. _'Why are we here? What does he expect me to do?' _

"Bathe yourself before we continue. Your scent is filled with Naraku's and it most irritating," he said as I thought it.

'_He wants me to take a bath right now? Even if I didn't take a bath it's not like I'll smell that bad.' _Sniffing myself slightly, I made a face of disgust. _'Alright, maybe a bath would do some good, but do I have to have one with him here?' _I took a step towards the river and then paused.

"Afraid that I might see you?" Sesshoumaru mocked with a small smirk.

'_I knew it! All he wants is to see me naked! Well, there's more than one way to take a bath, and that's with your clothes on!' _I thought with a small smile. I jumped in and then brought my head underwater to soak my hair. Then I came up and turned towards Sesshoumaru with my arms crossed so I could see his face. All I could see was a small smile and I was confused. _'Wait a second! I'm wearing a white shirt, right? Well what happens when white gets wet..? It gets see through!' _I quickly covered myself and dropped to sit in the water.

"Well done mute," the demon laughed.

I crossed my eyes and imitated his words. Then I felt a grip on the back of my shirt and I was lifted off the ground. _'Aw crap, not good! He's gunna eat me!' _

"A young demon woman. Are you that desperate for women company lord Sesshoumaru? I'd expect you to choose an older demon woman and not one so young and undeveloped. I personally would have gone for one with a full amount of milk, but that's just me," a young man laughed with amusement.

'_What? Is that all men ever want?' _I started to kick my feet and reached back to grab the demon's arms.

"Drop her Mukou. She has nothing to do with you." Sesshoumaru growled hatefully.

'_Yeah well I'm gunna kill him if he doesn't put me down soon!' _I thought as my right eye twitched with annoyance.

When Mukou didn't let me go, I took hold of his arms and swung my legs to flip him over me. _'Teach him to touch me without me permission!' _My claw was digging into the back of his neck.

"What's her deal?" Mukou growled as he was almost underwater.

"It seems you hit the mute's soft spot," Sesshoumaru mused to himself.

I dug my claws into the back of his neck before punching him hard across the back of his head to knock him out. Then I threw him on his back into the current and glared as he flowed downstream slowly. _'Perverted jerk! What give him the right to talk about a woman like that?' _Getting out of the river, I flopped onto my stomach to cover myself and closed my eyes.

"Does that thought bother you, mute?" Sesshoumaru mocked.

'_Yeah that's right, mock me! You got dissed too there, you stupid mutt!' _With a small smirk on my face, I opened my eyes and looked at him to show that I was thinking something amusing.

"Was that amusing to you wench?"

My smirk showed my fangs and again I paid for the action. Sesshoumaru picked me up by the back of my shirt and then took hold of my throat.

"You will tell me your name wench. If I wish for you to serve me my castle, then you will serve me personally. Whether you were a servant to Naraku or just a prisoner, you are a personal servant and enjoyment to me, understand?" he growled, lifting me higher off the ground by my neck.

'_Yeah I got you and your number. It's either serve you or be served.' _I tried to nod my head only to find it impossible with his grip.

"Answer me wench or I will fill you with myself and keep you for child bearing!" Sesshoumaru threatened.

'_He thinks that's what I'm most afraid of. Ha! That's only a soft spot because that's how I came to be. I would never allow anyone, not even myself know that I was afraid of something.' _I was about to break my own silence when I was thrown against a tree.

"Maybe I should give you back to Naraku. I'm sure that that worthless half breed could take the time to punish you." Sesshoumaru growled.

I got to my feet with a slight wince. _'That actually hurt! He's much stronger than that hanyou.' _

"Then again, if I did tat Naraku would gain his own little woman back, and I would be losing a personal servant," he said mostly to himself.

When I went to walk away to somewhere else, I felt someone take hold of my wrist. _'What the?' _

"Come mute.'

'_If he plans on making me a slave then screw him! I'll be dead before I serve anyone hand and foot.' _Sesshoumaru led the way through the forest to where he was meant to go. There stood the western lands and the castle he had spoken of. Though, it had been a long day of walking, there was still a ways to go before reaching that said castle. _'Why does he have to bring me here? I mean, I'm a demon too. It's not like I don't know how to take care of myself.' _Suddenly Sesshoumaru's grip tightened around my wrist and a blue light surrounded both of us. Slowly we rose to the sky and the round ball of blue light soared towards the castle with great speed. _'Here I thought it was a barrier!' _I laughed at myself. When we landed, Sesshoumaru pushed me forward.

"This shall be your new home mute," he said rather proudly of his lands.

'_Oh wow, another castle. The only real difference it that this one has a real sky and not just miasma. Woo-hoo!' _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you've returned!" an annoying, high pitched voice shouted with joy.

'_Whoever that is, I hate them already.' _

I was hit by a two headed staff and I grabbed the holder's hat with annoyance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru help! There's a mad woman at your castle! She's threatening me as we speak my lord!" the small imp cried with small tars of fear in his eyes.

'_Threatening him with what? It's not like I'm talking to him at all!' _I gave the green toad imp a glare and then dropped him.

"She is a mute Jaken. She will not be able to threaten you if she does not speak," Sesshoumaru said as he walked by and took hold of my wrist once again.

'_I can walk on my own!' _He led me into the castle and down a few long corridors before stopping at a room with a door directly across from it. Only then did he release me and open the door to the chamber.

"This shall be your bed chamber until you know your place. I do not expect you to leave here until I come for you in the morning. You are not permitted to leave this chamber until I personally come for you," he explained as he pushed me forward into the room.

He followed and closed the door behind him. _'At least it's not a closet which would be that imp's room!' _I thought with a small laugh. I looked around at everything and saw the bed, some neatly folded clothes on the floor, a window above the bed, and the doorway which was behind me. _'Well this is kind of empty.'_ While I was looking the room over, Sesshoumaru threw me against the wall and then pinned me there.

"You will bear my mark, though it shall not be for mating you. It shall be proof that you are my personal property and no one is permitted to touch you," he growled kind of tauntingly.

'_What is he doing? I'm pinned. Trapped, and I can't move to get away!' _Sesshoumaru took his right claw and two poisonous fingers. My heart panicked when he pulled my shirt down to my collar bone and ripped the flesh into a jagged stripe that looked like an icicle. I winced as I felt the poison burn my flesh and his claws rip through it. _'Damn this sucks. Why do I have to go through all of this?' _

"Night has fallen and I expect you to be in this chamber each passing night until I say otherwise. You must remember that you are my servant and mine alone, for whatever need it may be," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he took hold of my chin for a minute so he could see my bruise covered face.

I looked away from him because I felt shamed towards it.

"Know that I will not beat you like he has, but I have every right to harm you which ever way I choose," he whispered before walking out the door to the chamber across the hallway.

'_So his chamber is right across from mine. Damn that sucks! It sucks even more than the fact that he's placed some sort of marking on my body!' _A small yawn escaped my mouth and I walked over to the bed. Dropping onto it like a rock, I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. _'Once morning comes, maybe they will be somewhat better. In fact, I think this has been the best day I've had in five years.' _With that thought, I fell asleep and started to dream of the day my parents were slaughtered.

I was standing there, watching as Naraku was holding my father by his throat.

"Where is it? Tell me where I can find it!" he demanded, squeezing my father's throat even tighter.

"Father!" I cried, taking a step towards them.

"Don't Fatomi! Stay where you are!" my father commanded with a hoarse tone since he could barely breathe.

My mother was already dead. She was the first one Naraku had attacked as soon as he came to out hut in the middle of the forest. He had ripped out her beating heart and crushed it within his hand.

"Tell me where the pathway lies or I will break your daughter's little neck right in front of you!" Naraku growled with threat.

'_No father! I have to do something!' _I picked up a rock and chucked it at Naraku's head. His red eyes fell onto me and he smirked evilly.

"Impudent wench," he said coldly.

With the distraction, my father took the chance to try to attack Naraku with his claws and was thrown against a tree. I watched with horror as Naraku took hold of his throat once again and squeezed so hard that it broke and blood squirted out of the claw marks. I turned to run away and caught sight of another demon, though I could not place his face. _'Who is he?' _Naraku's claws picked me up and dragged me to his castle. That's when I woke up.

'_That other demon, who was he? I couldn't recall his face and now it bothers me.' _The door to my chamber opened and I sat up to see who it was.

"So you already know when to wake up. Good, because I do not plan on wasting time waking you each morning," Sesshoumaru said coldly, looking at me with some amusement.

'_If I'm a waste of his time then why doesn't he just let me go?' _I was about to get to my feet when he walked over to me.

"You will wear the clothes laid out for you each morning. I will not have you wearing villager clothes while in my presence," Sesshoumaru said as he pointed towards the neatly folded pile of clothes.

'_He would rather have me wearing servant clothes then?' _The thought was amusing and it caused a smile to form on my lips.

"Change mute, or else I will change you myself," he said with a smirk on his face.

I got to my feet and grabbed the pile of clothes to change. _'I'm starting to think that Sesshoumaru should take Mukou's advice and go after a girl with milk.' _I thought with a laugh, looking at the clothes he demanded me to wear. They were much like his. Only where it was white it was a light blue and where it was red and had flowers, it was a dark blue with vines. _'They'd be better if they were green, but blue is alright. Even though I would love to wear my own clothes.' _I turned my head towards Sesshoumaru to see if he was watching, and he was.

"I'm allowed to watch my servant at all times. Still afraid that I might want to do something to that pure of yours?" he said a little too tauntingly for comfort.

'_Pervert. I swear that's all that ever goes through a man's dense mind. Then again, they do have one track minds.' _Taking off my shirt while facing the wall, I quickly put the light blue hoari on and threw my shirt on top of his head so it would cover his eyes. Before Sesshoumaru was able to take it off, I was already fully dressed and smirking at him.

"Very tricky mute. Now I know what to expect from you for now on," Sesshoumaru mused.

'_I will throw everything back at him until he gives me some sort of respect. I don't care what for either.' _My eyes wandered to my bed and saw the large amount blood from my shoulder and winced slightly. _'I bled that much over a stupid mark? Why hell would he want to mark me as his property anyway?' _

"A mistress will clean your bed for you as well as your clothing. You on the other hand, will do anything I ask you to. If you deny to do any of it, I shall punish you just as I threatened the day before," he said sternly, looking at me intently.

'_He's waiting for me to scream **"Oh no!" **or **"Yes lord Sesshoumaru, I'll do anything you want me to do!" **I'm not afraid of this guy!' _When Sesshoumaru didn't smell my fear, he took hold of my wrist and pinned me against the wall, almost in the same spot as the night before.

"Tell me your name wench. Or else I will pry it from you," he demanded, growling as to make me afraid.

Still I did not become afraid and Sesshoumaru lost his patience with me. His lips captured mine and my eyes widened as he had done so. I started to punch the armor on his chest. _'Damn it, make him stop!' _When he pulled away, I gave him a cold glare.

"Tell me, or I shall do more than that."

"Fatomi," I breathed, turning my head away from his gaze, "My name is Fatomi, you bastard."

**End of Chapter 1**

Hello again. : ) : ) I really hope that you all enjoyed my new fanfic which is technically really Grace's. _Nervous laugh _Well I don't really have that much time because I have to go to karate in like ten minutes and well I really have to go even though I would, as of right now, stay here and type up the next chapter. Lol. Well I hope that you all R&R and I'll try to update this story along with all my other ones as soon as possible. : ) : )


	2. Pointless Chores

Hello everyone. Yeah I'm updating again. I get bored sometimes okay? Lol. But yeah, I worked hard on this chapter even if it doesn't seem all that long. : ) : ) Thank you all to who reviewed and read the first chapter. Makes me happy to know that people like what I write. I know I say that a lot but I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. : ) : ) So yeah, I don't really have anything else to say except apologize for any spelling mistakes I've made and that I will fix them sometime soon. : ) : ) Please enjoy this chapter.

**Pointless Chores**

Sesshoumaru looked at me with interest, hearing my voice for the first time.

"What's the matter? Surprised that I called you a bastard?" I mocked with a smirk.

"It was rather expected by how I had to threaten you already," he replied as if the remark was normal.

'_What is with this guy? He acts as if he was always called a bastard.' _

"Come, you will bathe me in the bathing room and then you will clean it," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Bathe you!" I asked immediately, surprised and scared by the thought.

'_He wants **me **to bathe **him**? As in fully naked!' _I looked at him and then recalled my mellow.

"Fine, whatever. I have to do it whether I say no or not," I grumbled, crossing my arms and looking away.

'_Ew that's so gross! I'll just have to do it with my eyes closed then, and I won't go any lower than his waist. There's no way that I'll even think about looking at him!' _Sesshoumaru started walking to the doorway and I followed him into the hallway. Human women and few demon women passed us in the hallway. Every one of them looked at me strangely as they walked by and my gaze fell onto them as well. _'Why are they all staring like that?' _

"Do you think she's that demon girl that the lord wishes to have as his personal assistant?" one woman whispered.

"Must be, look at the way she's dressed."

'_Assistant? Ha. More like servant. An assistant wouldn't be forced to do everything that's asked of them.' _

"Oh wow lord Sesshoumaru, she's so pretty!" a happy little girl said from in front of us.

'_A little… girl? And she thinks I'm… pretty?' _I was confused and then walked into Sesshoumaru's back because I wasn't really paying attention.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said with a normal tone, grabbing the back of my hoari.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru?" the girl replied with a smile.

He pulled me forward so I was in front of him.

"Do you truly believe that this girl is _pretty_?" he asked, gazing at the back of my head.

I could feel his cold stare and knew that in his mind he was smirking with mockery. _'What's he trying to prove at this? I know that I'm not pretty, so why would I even try to take the time to admit that I was?' _

"I do lord Sesshoumaru. She has a very nice face and I like her eyes. I'm sure that if she had someone to make her happy then they wouldn't look so sad," Rin said with another smile.

'_They aren't that sad, are they?' _All the women in the hall were staring, waiting for something to happen.

"Go back to your ventures Rin. All other servants back to your duties," Sesshoumaru said as he released me and walked ahead once again.

"Yes sir, lord Sesshoumaru!"

'_I don't get it. What was the point of that? Where was the point in that? Was it just for his knowledge or was it to make me do something?' _Sighing, I followed after him and continued to listen to random people's words. There was the occasional male in the hallways, but I assumed that most of them were either outside or in the kitchens for some strange odd reason.

"Did you hear that the lord's assistant is mute?" said one woman as she passed with another.

"Yes, I heard that her eyes make her look most sad. I wonder what could have made her like that."

"I don't know, but I know that I wouldn't be able to stand not talking to anyone," replied the first woman.

'_I'm not sad, alright? I'm just frigging alone or at least… feel alone.' _All of their words were making me mad because I didn't really think that my eyes were that sad looking. Then again, I had never had the chance to compare them to any other person's except Hakudoushi's and Naraku's. One whose eyes were almost white and couldn't tell what they were feeling, and the other whose eyes were filled with hatred and evil amusement.

Sesshoumaru opened a door and then walked into it, allowing me to follow after him. A sudden wave of warm air hit my face and I knew that this was no ordinary bathing room. It was almost like an indoor hot spring. Never mind, it **was **an indoor hot spring. _'And he wants me to clean it when he's done! It's nothing but rocks and more rocks. Maybe small cracks for the warm water to get in through, but other than that there's just rocks!' _

"Rin thought you were pretty," Sesshoumaru mused, looking at me as he untied his armor.

"What's your point?" I asked, annoyed with him already.

"Do you not believe that as well?" he asked, dropping his armor to the ground.

His words caused me to laugh. Holding my sides, I fell onto my knees because I couldn't stand.

"Why? Do you believe that I'm a pretty girl?" I asked with laughter still in my voice.

"I have no use for deciding whether a servant is beautiful or not. As a woman though, I have no say," as he took off his hoari, sash, swords, and huge fluffy thing as well as his boots.

'_Right…' _Rolling my eyes, I turned around as to not see him remove his pants. _'Not thinking about looking. Not thinking about looking… Slightly thinking… Wait a second! No! Not thinking about looking!' _I silently scolded myself for even the thought. _'What the hell is wrong with me!' _I heard Sesshoumaru get into the water with the sound of him splashing into it. Turning around, I found a sponge like thing beside his backs and walked over to take hold of it. Closing my eyes, I dipped it into the water and started scrubbing his back with it.

"You should not act innocent for your age Fatomi," Sesshoumaru said rather coldly, looking back at me with a slightly turned head and eyes looking in my direction.

'_What does he mean? Why wouldn't I act innocent or not close my eyes. Only a woman who's seen one before would look.' _I scrubbed a little faster, not wanting to have to be with a naked man any more than I had to be.

"Slower," he breathed, taking in the warmth of the water.

'_Evil!' _I thought immediately, slowing my scrubbing slightly as I moved to his shoulders. _'What is the point? I mean it's not like he's incapable of doing it himself!' _My right eye twitched slightly as I had to wash his chest. Of course he didn't bother to turn around so I had to sit on my knees and lean over his head to reach it. My hand was on a rock because I had no desire to touch Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Have you returned to being silent, mute?" he asked with a small smirk as the ends of my hair were touching the water.

'_No, I just have no desire to speak right now.' _Scrubbing his chest a little lower, I leaned forward more and started to slip with my hand on the rock. _'I can do this without falling. I can do this without needing the assistance of his shoulder.' _The back of my finger touched his back as I slipped forward.

"You're slipping mute," Sesshoumaru said calmly, not really caring on the matter.

"Yeah well if I fall then I'll land on you, Sesshoumaru," I replied, almost finishing with washing him.

Suddenly he stood up to his full height and he knocked me into the hot spring with the motion. _'Alright, now I'm quite upset! He did that on purpose!' _I cried in my mind as I gained my balance in the water and stood up. My hair was completely soaked down and my hoari was hanging off my shoulder, showing my collar bone.

"It's lord Sesshoumaru, wench. That will be how you refer to me until I tell you otherwise," he growled hatefully towards me.

The water was waist deep on him and it was halfway up my stomach on me. _'Until I tell you this ad that. Maybe I was better off at Naraku's castle, staring at Hakudoushi!' _

"Well pardon me my lord but I don't think that knocking me in was called for," I growled in response.

He didn't answer, only stared at me with intent eyes. _'Great, now he's a stare-a-holic too!' _Fixing my hoari, I got out of the hot spring and sat down facing the wall. _'I think he's capable of washing his face and legs on his own. I'm not spending the time washing his hair either!' _There was a fairly large splash and then I heard his bare feet touch the rocks of the ground. _'I'm pretty sure that he can get dressed on his own too.' _A tight grip took hold of the back of my hoari once again and then I was lifted to my feet. Sesshoumaru had his pants on, but his chest was bare and his hair was soaking wet. My back was pushed against a wall and Sesshoumaru took hold of the top of my hoari at my shoulders. My heart started to pound when he pulled it down to show my collar bone once again. _'What the hell is he doing?' _Looking down, I saw that he was looking at the mark he had placed on my body. Blood was coming from it since falling in the water had reopened it.

'_Well that's not very good.' _I thought with a small laugh. Sesshoumaru dipped two fingers into the blood and I winced at the sting that came from his touch.

"This mark proves that you are my property. Even those mortals have seen it and know what it means. If they knew that you carry it, then no one would wish to trust you," Sesshoumaru said with cold eyes as he pointed at it with one of the bloody fingers.

'_Does he really think that I really want trust from others? Trust is something I started life without and will end life without. You can't trust anyone in this life.' _

"I don't need trust," I said coldly, looking away from his gaze.

Sesshoumaru released me and then turned to look at a bucket that had a rag on the side.

"You will wash the floor and you will remain in here until I return. I'm sure that if you don't need trust then you do not need company," he said as he walked towards the doorway.

'_Wash the floor? But it's pretty much rocks besides the little amount of wood near the door.' _When Sesshoumaru was gone, I slumped to the ground and sighed. _'I get it. All those rocks moved from their places on the ground and onto the wood. Basically all he wants me to do is put all the rocks back.' _Sighing, I got back to my feet and fixed my hoari once again.

"Trust. Ha," I whispered with a small smirk.

With that, I got started on moving all the rocks back to where they had been around the hot spring.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway to a main chamber where Jaken was waiting.

"My lord you have arrived!" the imp cried happily.

"Where are they Jaken? I do not wish to see them for longer than necessary," he replied coldly.

"Servants!" Jaken cried into the emptiness of the chamber.

A whole bunch of women and men, which were both demon and human, came in through another door. When at least thirty of them had arrived, no more entered and they all looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Speak away lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken almost whispered, knowing that the lord hated being told what to do.

"All servants will not acknowledge my assistant's presence. None will speak to her unless she decides to speak to you. I will not have her think that she can do as she wishes," Sesshoumaru said with a cold stare, barely noticing that any of them were there.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru!" they all replied in unison.

Once again the doors to the chamber opened and they were all sent back to their duties. Of course there were many more servants in the castle, but he knew that those thirty would let his words be known.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea my lord? She is a woman after all," Jaken said with some worry.

"Are you questioning me Jaken? I'd expect less interrogation from you," Sesshoumaru almost growled.

"No of course not my lord, I was just saying that making a woman live alone could make her spirit break. Not that you wouldn't be good company or anything!" the toad cried with fear towards his master.

"One who has grown alone can live alone, but we'll see how long she'll last without trust," Sesshoumaru replied plainly, turning to go back to the bathing room.

* * *

'_Stupid Sesshoumaru, tell me to wash his stupid floors… Well screw him! He can get someone else to do it!' _I cried in my mind, moving the last rock back to around the hot spring.

"Lousy no good mutt," I whispered as I went to grab the bucket and rag.

'_If you don't need trust then you don't need company he says. Yeah well who would want his company anyway? I've lived in Naraku's castle for five years without anyone and I won't need him either!' _I filled the bucket with water and started scrubbing the floor with the rag. It actually didn't take me that long to do. I was done before Sesshoumaru returned. _'Maybe I'll just go to sleep for a couple minutes.' _I thought as I sat down against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Sleep always sounds good," I whispered before yawning.

That was when the door opened and the familiar scent filled my nose. _'Oh darn it!' _

"Asleep only after the first chore?" his voice mocked me.

"Not asleep, resting! I'm sorry but I didn't really sleep well last night," I replied, opening my eyes.

"Very well, you will clean Ah-Un's waste from its pile."

'_Waste…as in crap?' _I laughed slightly at the thought. _'Where the hell am I gunna take it?' _Getting to my feet, I followed Sesshoumaru through the hallways to the outside doors.

"Around that corner is the waste as well as the dragon. A shovel should be there already," Sesshoumaru as he pointed to the left wall.

'_Yeah, I'll just get started with that.' _

I walked along the wall through the long grass of the plains until I reached the corner and saw a huge pile of crap sitting there with numerous flies around it. _'What is the point of all this? He said that I was his personal servant. All this stuff was meant for all the other people here!' _

"So you're Ah-Un," I whispered, seeing the two headed dragon.

The dragon replied with a growl and then both heads looked out towards the field. I could see a two headed staff and knew that it was the most annoying imp ever. _'Jaken. I have the perfect plan now!' _I thought with an evil smile. Taking hold of the shovel, I scooped up a bunch of crap and aimed it towards the moving staff. _'Fire one!' _I swung the shovel and watched as the crap landed directly on Jaken.

"Ah! It's attack of the dragon's waste! It's killing me by invading my senses and poisoning them!" the imp cried, completely freaked out by what happened.

I laughed slightly, falling to the knees and holding my sides because it hurt. _'That was perfect!' _I grabbed the shovel and scooped up even more of Ah-Un's crap. Once again aiming towards Jaken, I flipped the shovel and fired the brown substance. All you could hear as a sign of a direct hit was a muffled cry. I burst out laughing silently and heard Ah-Un growl as if he had done something wrong. Opening my eyes from laughing fit, they were drawn to the silver figure in front of me. _'Oh crap.' _

Sesshoumaru had heard Jaken's screaming and was now standing there, staring directly at me with angry eyes. Right when he was about to say something, Jaken ran by screaming like an idiot.

"It's the attack of the dragon waste! It has come to take revenge on all demons that had devoured human food!" he cried, running by.

'_Oh my god, what an idiot!' _I laughed again.

"For that act, you will spend the next few days in your chamber, alone. You will learn your place in this castle whether by force or of own free will," Sesshoumaru growled hatefully towards me.

He took a tight hold of my wrist and he dragged me to my feet. _'Yeah, I'm not afraid of being alone. I've been alone for five years and I don't need another person's company. Tonight I'm gunna get out of here. Everyone has to sleep at some point, even Sesshoumaru.' _Sesshoumaru dragged me to the castle door and then slammed them open. All the servants stared as we passed them in the hallway and some whispered things to each other.

"What do you think she did?" one woman whispered.

"She probably tried to run away. I don't know why she would wish to. There are worse things out there than in this castle," whispered another.

"_She was the one who did it. I heard that she was the one who destroyed…" _a woman's voice come into my head.

My mind almost went blank because her words never finished.

'_Destroyed what?' _

When Sesshoumaru brought me to the hall where both of our chambers were, he threw me into mine.

"It wasn't me," I whispered out of no where.

'_What did I do? What didn't I do?' _Sesshoumaru looked at me with somewhat curious eyes.

"Then who did it? You were the only one near the dragon's waste," he asked with an angered tone.

"It wasn't me. I didn't hurt him," I whispered, not looking at Sesshoumaru.

'_I didn't hurt who? What did I do?' _Sesshoumaru came into the chamber, realizing that I wasn't talking about Jaken.

"Didn't hurt who?"

At the question, I stopped talking and he turned me around to see why. My eyes were completely blank with no pupil or shine. There was nothing, not even emotion.

"Fatomi, who did you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"_She was the one who destroyed…" _the woman said again.

"Fatomi!" Sesshoumaru called my name.

My eyes got their emotion back and I fell to my knees.

"I don't know. I don't remember," I said quietly, staring in between his legs blankly.

'_Why didn't she finish? Why wouldn't the woman finish?' _He kneeled in front of me, staring intently into my eyes.

"Leave me alone."

"What was it that you saw?" he asked, about to lift a hand to my face.

"I didn't see anything, only darkness. Leave me alone. Let these few days pass," I grumbled, looking away from his gaze.

Sesshoumaru stood and left without another word, as if thinking deeply about something. _'Like I said, I don't need his trust. Once I get out of here, I'll go home and figure out what I'm missing.' _

* * *

Hakudoushi sat in the empty chamber, trying to see what he needed to see but being unsuccessful.

"She left, but to where?" he whispered, looking at the opened, un-boarded window.

"She knew where that pathway was. It's all there whether Fatomi knows it or not," Naraku said as he walked into the room as well.

"The pathway to the otherworld where the dead lie. The place where only evil spirits rule which is worse than hell," Hakudoushi said with his cold voice.

Naraku tool hold of a ripped off board and threw it against the wall. Hakudoushi watched as the wood shattered into billions of splinters.

"If I find that impudent wench, then I'll make her open the pathway and rip out her beating heart as I did with her mother," Naraku laughed evilly.

Hakudoushi didn't say anything. He knew how angry Naraku was and didn't feel that he needed to calm that hatred. Then Naraku left to think about where his prisoner could have gone.

"I would like to know what sorrows you have put into her heart, Naraku," Hakudoushi whispered, looking at the spot where he would stare for hours a day.

* * *

Night had come rather quickly and all had become silent around the castle. There wasn't a sound anywhere that could be heard from the hallway. _'Now would be the perfect time to get out of here. Even Sesshoumaru would have to be asleep at this time of night.' _Getting to my feet, I walked to the window and opened it slowly. The chamber was on the second floor of the building and was kind of high off the ground. _'Well, it looks like I'm jumping and hurting in the morning.' _Crawling out the window, I hung from it for a moment before letting go. I used my feet to push off the wall and to land in the dark grass of the western plains. The moon hung high over the castle, casting its light across the world with an orange look. _'At least no one's around here to notice if I'm gone or not since I just got here!' _I started to run towards the forest with demon speed so no one could really see me.

"_Don't you know not to speak to her? It's forbidden because she's the one who destroyed…" _

"It wasn't me. I know it wasn't me," I whispered to myself.

"Well if it isn't that mute," A familiar voice said with some amusement.

**End of Chapter 2 **

FWAZA! Haha. Did you all like it? I'm sorry that it seemed kind of boring so I tried to make it seem funnier with the whole throw crap at Jaken thing. The next chapter, I hope, will seem more violent and less boring. All I'm gunna say is that people die in the next chapter… : ) : ) But you'll have to keep reading to find that out. Lol. Alright, so once again I hope that you enjoyed it and will continue reading once I update. : ) : ) Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. : ) : )


	3. Half of a Meaning

Hello everyone. This wasn't really the most exciting day of the summer even though I had a job interview and probably blew it horribly because I'm not the world's greatest people person. That would probably be why I turned my life to writing, drawing and playing video games. : ) : ) But you guys make me want to become a people person. : ) : ) Here's a new chapter for you all to enjoy on this killer hot summer day. Even though tomorrow will probably be even hotter. I'll probably have a chapter for something tomorrow. Lol. Than you all who reviewed and read this story so far. It really makes me a happy person. : ) : ) Sorry for any spelling mistakes and sorry that it's kind of short. : ) : ) Enjoy!

**Half of a Meaning**

I looked over to the left and saw Mukou running beside me. _'Oh great, it's the pervert again. At least I know that Sesshoumaru has no intention of touching me.' _

"I have a bone to pick with you so pull over!" Mukou demanded as he pointed towards me.

When I stopped, he just kept running and ended up running into a tree. _'That solves that problem.' _I jumped onto a branch in the tree and bounced into the forest with a small smile on my face. Only a few moments passed before Mukou caught up to me once again.

"Okay, now you're gunna regret tat!" he growled, tackling me to the ground.

The two of us slid across the forest floor with Mukou pinning me by my shoulders.

"Alright, what do you have against me mute? Have I ever wronged you some way?" he asked when we finally stopped sliding.

'_Uh yeah, right when you grabbed the back of my shirt when I first me you, you stupid jerk!' _His hand moved slightly down my shoulder without meaning to and pulled the hoari down to reveal the mark. _Damn stupid hoari! I'm getting new clothes once I get back to the hut at home. Too bad I have to walk a while to get to the village though.' _Mukou almost jumped a mile high when he saw the mark on my body. He immediately jumped off me and to his feet with his hands up as if to protect himself.

"He gave that to you, didn't he? Now I just feel sorry for you," he almost whispered like a curse.

Giving him a questioning look, I fixed the hoari and sat up. _'Is it that bad to make him afraid?' _

"It's almost like his mating mark even though he probably doesn't wish to have you for that. It's basically calling you a traitor of the western lands for leaving his lands, the castle even. No one will wish to have you around and some may even try to kill you," Mukou explained, backing away slightly.

'_A traitor? Just for leaving that damned castle? That's the most retarded thing ever!' _I thought as I looked away from him.

"I just hope you don't fall in love with someone and them to you who are not in that castle. You have no clue how many male demons would like to…" Mukou started only to notice I was gone.

'_I'll get even one day and I'll learn to cover this thing without it being a burden to me.' _Running through the trees once again, I headed towards the east.

"_We're in the east and they still won't leave us alone about it. I don't understand how word of your abilities could travel this far. We did come from the … after all," _my mother's voice said in my mind.

That sentence had been directed at my father but I had heard it anyway. Even now I couldn't remember what she was talking about or where we had come from. _'they were hiding something from me and I never had the chance to find out what it was.' _I ran as fast as my legs would carry me through the trees until morning came and sleep was attacking me.

"I'll just sleep in a tree," I whispered to myself, jumping into a tall tree.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep with almost enough awareness to hear everything.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke in the morning and something smelt different about the castle. He knew something was different and thought that maybe one of the older servants died in their sleep. That was until he didn't smell any sign of death.

"Rin is still here, Jaken is still here… that woman," he whispered to himself.

It didn't take him long to get dressed and then he went to hid doorway. Without opening his door, he knew that something was defiantly different about the chamber across from his.

"She would not have fled. Every woman needs trust and without it they will eventually go insane or break," Sesshoumaru said to himself before opening his door.

Jaken was standing there with a hand lifted to the doorway to knock when Sesshoumaru came out. Sesshoumaru cringed at the smell of crap that radiated off the imp.

"My lord, I was just coming to see if you were already awake. I did not expect you to be asleep," the imp said immediately.

"Enough Jaken. Do you notice anything different about the castle?" he asked, staring directly at the door across from him.

"N-no, not really. Is something wrong lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked, really worried about his lord's expression.

Sesshoumaru walked across the hallway and opened the chamber door only to find it empty. He saw that the window was open and let out a loud growl.

"That wench," he hissed.

"My lord?" Jaken wondered.

"Remain here Jaken and take a bath. Make sure that Rin is well taken care of as well. It seems I must seek out that mute before another decides to kill her," Sesshoumaru growled before walking towards the castle doors.

* * *

Waking up as if from a nightmare, I almost fell out of the tree. My breath was heavy and my grip on the trunk of the tree was tight. _'What the hell happened? Why am I breathing heavily and freaking out?' _The sight of the eastern lands came to mind and I figured that my body was remembering something that my brain didn't. _'Whatever. It's the only place I know I can go without being caught by Sesshoumaru.' _Dropping down from the tree branch, I turned towards the east and started running. There was nothing that would be able to stop me from getting to where I wanted to be. Upon reaching a village, there were a few bandits with a demon among them.

"Look, a young woman. How do you think she tastes?" one bandit laughed as he saw me.

"I say we give her to the boss and let him use her. He is the strongest of us all," said another.

Cracking my claws at their words, another man came out of the darkness of the trees.

"She is a demon woman. To have her as a human unwillingly would lead to your death," the man said with a small grin.

'_I knew that that was all men thought about.' _Quickly spinning in a circle with my claws out, the three human bandits fell to the ground with blood covering their clothes. _'This is the demon and the leader!' _

"Leave this place if you do not wish to get caught in the crossfire. Not even a demon would wish to witness what is about to happen," the man said evilly, showing his demon fangs.

Suddenly I disappeared while staring at the man and he was slightly confused. Appearing behind him, I dug my claws into the meat of his back and pulled them together at the spine.

"Damn it!" he growled before dying and falling to the ground.

Looking at my blood covered hands, I sighed and closed my eyes. _'stupid bandits. Even if that village is filled with humans, I'm not gunna let them kill them. Humans don't deserve that fate anymore than a demon does.' _From a far distance, I could hear swift footsteps through the trees, heading straight to where I was standing. _'If that's Sesshoumaru then I better keep going. I don't need him right on my tail when I'm almost at the hut.' _Suddenly there was a sharp pain through my side and the scent of my own blood filled my nose. Then there was another, more painful sting at my right shoulder.

"Western traitor! I saw that mark of yours when that other demon attacked you! Demon bitch!" a man cried as he withdrew his weapon.

I wincer as both of my wounds bled. Turning around, I saw the man standing there with his sword covered in my blood. _'A traitor…' _I took the time to continue running, even though I was coming into human territory. Some of the villagers screamed when I ran beside them and they saw the trail of blood that was left behind. _'Damn, Mukou was right. I am just like a traitor to all of them!' _Placing a hand over my left side, I felt the warm blood coming from the deep gash that was now there. I ran on through the village, looking for either a place to hide or escape. There were so many different scents of people talking that it was a little overwhelming for my senses. _'I have to reach the next village before my hut can be found. As far as I can remember, Naraku didn't destroy it and if he did then I'll just have to build one on my own.' _

I tripped over a dead log and rolled across the ground, leaving even more blood on my trail.

"Damn it," I growled, rolling onto a back and jumping to my feet.

"_She ran away from it like a coward would. Sometimes I don't understand you two. I know you told her to destroy … but for what purpose?" _my mother asked my father.

My vision started to become blurry as I ran on with my wounded body. When my vision was almost completely blurry, I crashed into something wooden but hollow inside. _'Well that was stupid.' _I thought as I pulled my face away from the wood. I looked and saw that it was a rather old hut that hadn't been used in years. _'Weird, I thought it was even farther away.' _Finding the door, I went inside and found that it was the old hut that had used to my parents. The bed was slightly decayed and the wooden shelf was still standing with old jars sitting on it. My eyes wandered to the other door in the room and knew that it had been my parent's room.

"Just like old times," I whispered to myself, leaning against the wall with a wince.

'_Now I can rest here for a while until my wounds heal over and I have to go to the village.' _I took in a few deep breaths because of the pain before passing out without the sound of anything but birds to be heard.

Again I dreamed of the day Naraku slaughtered my parents and the demon in what seemed to be white. Still I could not match his face with any other that I had seen for I could not see it. There was a loud smash outside the dream and it caused me to wake up slightly, _'Why can I never see his face?' _I asked myself, lifting a hand to my forehead. A surge of pain went through my side and shoulder and I remembered my wounds.

"you're wounded," a rather cold voice said from within the old hut.

'_Damn it.' _I growled, dropping my hand to my lap and looking away from the doorway.

"At least you're not defenseless on your own. IT seems that my personal servant knows not her bounds," his voice said again, coming closer.

There was a small growl coming from my throat because I wanted him to leave and never come back.

"Will I need to teach the mute a lesson?" Sesshoumaru mused.

"Get away from me. This isn't your land so you have no power over me Sesshoumaru," I growled, giving him a cold stare.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are my property which means I am the only one to tell you what and what to do," he growled back.

"As long as I'm in my own home, then I choose not to listen to you," I stated, looking away once again.

There was a small grunt and then Sesshoumaru took hold of my forehead with his fingered through my bangs.

"Look at me when I'm speaking," he growled.

"You weren't talking, so why would it matter?" I mocked with a smirk.

_;I'm not moving until my body heals. I don't need him around right now. I ran away to get away, and that's where I plan on staying.' _

"Are your wounds that great? A true demon would not fall until near death," Sesshoumaru mocked back, pushing my head backwards a little.

"Why would I wish to be a true demon if it means being a mule like you? If I'm such a bother to you then kill me!"

At first nothing happened. He just stared at me with his golden eyes, thinking about something. _'What is he staring at? I'm not that interesting am I?' _It was a stupid thought but it was funny enough the way I saw it. Sesshoumaru released my forehead and then looked down at me.

"Let me see your wounds," he demanded.

"What?" I laughed slightly.

"Allow me to see these wounds of yours. I will not have my servant weak at any time."

'_That means he'd have to take off my hoari which would leave me open for touching…' _

"No. It's not like you can do anything about it anyway. They'll heal on their own," I said coldly.

For denying Sesshoumaru's demand, he pinned me against the wall from my position with both hands in one of his.

"Hey, let me go! What do you think…" I cried before receiving an even colder stare from him.

He pulled down the hoari at my shoulder and saw the gash from what seemed to be a sword. _'What is he doing? Why doesn't he just leave it alone?' _

"You were attacked by a worthless samurai, but for what reason? I shall return in a short time. Do not force yourself to run farther. I do not wish to harm you further than you already are," he said as he got to his feet and walked to the doorway.

'_I can barely feel my legs so it's not like I can run away anyway. Stupid human with the sword. I can't believe that he knew what this stupid thing meant. Now I guess I really am alone… as long as I carry this thing anything…' _I watched as Sesshoumaru left the hut and then let my body become less tense.

"I don't need this. If I'm so useless, why doesn't he just let me die?" I wondered, allowing my gaze to fall onto the ceiling.

What I didn't know was that Sesshoumaru was standing outside the door.

"You are not useless Fatomi," he whispered to himself before running towards the nearest village.

* * *

Naraku sat in his castle, pondering the answers and possibilities over in his head. He never thought that his prisoner would be able to escape without his noticing.

"She probably left with another demon," a woman said as she walked in.

"I would know if another demon had been here Kagura. There's just no possible way that she could escape through the barrier without my noticing!" he growled hatefully. Towards himself.

"Just like you would know if she escapes from the castle at all. If a person was strong enough then they could counter your barrier with another and come in and out without you knowing," Kagura said as she held her fan to her mouth.

"A very interesting thought Kagura."

* * *

It was almost sunset when Sesshoumaru had come back to the hut with something under his right arm. _'What is that?' _I wondered, seeing the object only from what wasn't covered by his sleeve.

"It seems that I've been here before. Something strikes my memory when I go out that door," he said calmly, walking over to me.

"And that means what to me?" I asked, not really interested.

"I had been in the same spot as before with a small puddle of blood beside my side. The wound on my side had reopened slightly and had started to bleed some time before.

"Where'd you go anyway?" I wondered, interested in that fact.

"The village. The clothes you are wearing are destroyed with blood and tears from a sword," he explained, looking at my shoulder with his golden eyes.

The hoari had been left as he placed it before leaving. I couldn't really bend my arm that far to fix it. _'He went to the village just to get me some new clothes?'_ I laughed at the thought. Sesshoumaru had a wet cloth as well and some sort of white material in a roll. _'What's all that for?' _I watched as he took hold of the wet cloth and started to wipe the blood from my shoulder. A sting came from his touch and I wanted to pull away from him.

"Do not struggle. As I said, I do not wish to harm you further," Sesshoumaru said almost gently.

'_What? It stings worse than when I got it!' _Resisting the want to pull away, I took the pain as Sesshoumaru slowly cleaned the blood from my wound. _'Just ask him why he's doing this. It's a simple question that only needs a simple answer.' _I breathed with a sigh and knew that it wasn't that easy, not with him.

"Sesshoumaru…" I stopped to see if he would eat me for not saying lord.

At his name, Sesshoumaru stopped scrubbing the blood and looked at me with his golden eyes.

"Why… why would you want to do this? It's not like it won't heal on its own or anything," I wondered quietly.

Sesshoumaru laughed slightly which was surprising because it was like he couldn't smile in other's eyes. _'What's so funny?' _

"Forget I even asked," I whispered.

"No, I will not forget. I do this because you are my property, a servant, and because an injured woman can't defend herself against any other demons," he said calmly, continuing him gentle scrubbing.

'_It feels like there's more to that reason, but I don't want to push him any farter right now. It'd be something really stupid to do since I can't move very well.' _I laughed slightly and placed my right hand over my left side. It felt like there was something jammed into it.

Sesshoumaru had caught the act and then took hold of the hoari at the bottom only to pull it out of my pants to show the wound. Suddenly my breathing started to pick up and everything started to become warm. _'It's alright, calm down. You're alive and he's not going to do anything to you.' _Sesshoumaru touched the cloth to my side and it didn't hurt as much as I would have thought.

"Why would you allow a human to injure you so?" he asked with some mockery.

"_Why didn't you stop yourself when you had the chance? You had no right in harming him!" _

"I didn't know he was there. I was too worried about the bandits than him," I replied, going into silence.

A sharp pain came from my side as Sesshoumaru pulled out a small stick that seemed to be jammed into it. _'How'd that get in there?' _I wondered with some confusion. When Sesshoumaru was finished cleaning the wounds, he dropped the cloth and then wrapped both of them before walking to the other side of the hut.

"The wound isn't infected, though demons do not catch minor human diseases. They should be healed in a few days," he said calmly, looking at my face.

"Yeah," I whispered, leaning my head back and smashed it on the wall.

"_You got him sick with infection. Leave this place before you get to harm anyone else!" _

Shut up," I whispered to myself, hitting my head once again.

This drew Sesshoumaru's attention even more and he continued to wonder why I would say things for no reason. _'The voices won't leave me alone. None of this happened until yesterday. Stupid woman in the hallway.' _

"_What gives you the right to attack someone like that? Why do you believe that you are the only one who can do something?" _

"Shut up!" I growled, about to hit my head again.

A hand took hold of it from the back and stopped me. _'What the?' _Sesshoumaru looked at me with some curiosity as he held my head with care.

"You should not harm yourself further. Though, why do you say things to no one?" he asked almost gently.

"It's nothing. You'd probably only laugh at me for it anyway, or make me bathe you again when I'm well," I said, lowering my voice at the bathing part.

"I desire to know what you see behind those distant eyes. I desire to know…" he trailed off slightly, looking into my eyes with his golden ones.

"There's nothing there, only an empty void," I snapped, annoyed with his closeness.

"We shall see. I'm sure that you have something hidden deep in your past," Sesshoumaru said almost kindly, releasing the back of my head and going back to where he had been.

'_There's nothing that I know of hidden back there. Then again, with all these voices it's hard to tell what did and did not happen. Not to mention what could happen.' _Closing my eyes, I drifted off into sleep with Sesshoumaru watching me. In the background of it all, there was a loud crack of thunder to show that a storm was on its way.

**End of Chapter 3**

Hello again. : ) : ) I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. : ) : ) Once again I apologize that it's kind of short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. : ) : ) Alright, I'll update as soon as I can so please R&R. I'll talk to you all later. : ) : ) Thanks for reading!


	4. A Fickle Storm

Hello everyone. I know it's kind of been a while, well not really but you get what I'm getting at. : ) : ) Since I went camping for a week and ending up finishing four chapters, two for this story and two for my Kingdom Hearts one, which I already posted one, I think… Lol. Anyway, thank you all who took the time to read and review my story. : ) : ) I really appreciate it even though I do tend to say it a lot. Lol. Sorry for any spelling mistakes that I make in this chapter and all the other ones if I haven't apologized for that yet. Lol. : ) : ) Please enjoy this new chapter. : ) : )

**A Fickle Storm**

A loud crack of thunder was heard from outside the hut. The rain was pouring continuously through the storm. Sometimes the rain was like a monsoon and at others it was a drizzle. None of it mattered to neither Sesshoumaru nor I. As far as I was concerned, rain was better than just plain clouds that covered the sun. I still could not move from my place in the hut and was unable to do anything anyway so it didn't really matter. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind, though he would occasionally get up and stare outside. He wasn't in the mocking mood he had been in previous times and wasn't saying anything. _'I wondered if rain bothers him. Not that I really care… There has to be something on his mind for him to keep getting up and staring outside.' _I thought as I stared as his back. With a small sigh, I looked at him with a small smirk. I had been up for a while since my sleep and I was feeling a little better about things.

"You know, staring at it won't make it go away. Trust me, I tried it on Hakudoushi all the time," I mocked with a smile.

"I do not wish for your ignorance," he replied calmly.

"Yeah well I wish I could get up and walk around. You don't see that happened, now do you?"

"Enough Fatomi," Sesshoumaru growled with warning.

'_I think someone needs a nap. He's a little grumpy today. Maybe it's this stupid storm.' _There was a loud crash of thunder outside and I closed my eyes.

"_I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore! I didn't mean to hurt him!" _

Suddenly a picture of a boy lying on the ground with slash marks all over his body and blood all around him came to mind. Opening my eyes immediately, I felt my heart pounding.

'_Who was that? Did I kill him?' _The thought was rather scary. If it was I who killed that boy, did it mean that I had no right to be alive?

"There's something out there that shouldn't be. I'll return when I kill it," Sesshoumaru said as he went outside into the rain.

When Sesshoumaru was gone, I forced myself to get up. _'I need to find out if I killed that boy or not. I need to know otherwise that image will haunt me forever.' _Walking unsteadily to the doorway, I took a few deep breaths before going outside. I may have been demon, but my body didn't seem to want to heal as fast as it should have. The rain was like a monsoon once again and the rain poured down in what looked like waves. My body was soaked before I could reach the trees and the water seeped into the cloth that was covering my wounds. As I walked slowly through the mud beneath the trees, my mind became more aware of the area.

"_I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean to" _

"_Why didn't you stop when you had the chance? You killed your own…" _a man's voice shouted.

"_It wasn't her fault. Leave my daughter out of what happened!" _my father growled.

"_Do you not mourn your own son's death? Shouldn't you hate that child for killing her own brother?" _

"_Father, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault!" _

At that moment, everything froze and tears started to well up in my eyes. I had killed my own brother and didn't even realize it until now.

"It was my fault," I gasped, falling to my knees.

Everything hurt; my head, my wounds, and my heart.

"It was my fault," I whispered again, letting the tears fall down my face.

Suddenly the scene played through my head. Something jumped out of the bushes at me and clung to my back. I started to freak out and threw it off me. Without even realizing what it was, I attacked it with my claws, ripping the flesh from the body. When it was dead, I had realized that it was my younger brother and cried. Damn how I cried for what happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Shena, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you!" I bawled, falling forward onto my elbows.

'_I don't deserve to be alive. I was the accident and they treated me like I belonged there. Shena was on purpose. He was my brother and I killed him with these claws!' _

"Why are you apologizing to the ground?" Sesshoumaru asked from behind me.

'_I don't deserve to be alive!' _Tears fell from my eyes and I tried not to hold my sadness in my voice.

"Because I feel like it. Leave me alone," I replied, gripping the mud with my claws.

"_You would defend the very person who killed your only son?" _

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Sesshoumaru walked over to me and then lifted me off the ground against my will. He looked at my tear filled eyes with his golden ones and his expression changed slightly.

"Once I bring you back to that hut, you will explain to me what makes you cry," he said as he carried me with my back on one arm and my legs on the other.

"You don't need to know. It doesn't concern you!" I cried, trying to squirm out of his arms.

'_If he's just gunna make me his servant, then I might as well get him so mad that he'll kill me!' _

"Enough foolishness Fatomi," Sesshoumaru growled with warning.

It didn't take long to reach the hut and I was placed back on the floor, soaking wet. My feet were covered with mud and so were my hands and knees.

"Now tell me what makes you cry like so," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"No! You have no reason to know!"

"I have every right to know what goes on in my personal servant's mind," he growled back.

"Eat me!" I growled, crying out of both frustration and sadness.

There was a loud slapping sound and pain stung my right cheek. Everything was frozen for a moment as I tried to think about what happened. Sesshoumaru had slapped me and was really surprised that he had even done so. He had never stricken a woman and didn't like the feeling it had given him.

"You hit me," I whispered with surprise.

"Fatomi," he whispered with what sounded like an apologetic tone.

I couldn't look him in the eye, couldn't even look up at him. _'When Naraku did that, it didn't hurt at all. I couldn't even feel it. Why does it hurt now?' _Grabbing the fabric of my pants, I closed my eyes tightly with frustration to not let anymore tears fall.

"I guess I deserve it. I am worthless… stupid," I whispered, still trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

I could feel the water that drenched my clothes and hair fall down my skin and I hated the fact that I could feel it. I could hear Sesshoumaru's feet move on the floor and I figured that he was walking away from me.

'_I wan to die right now. I should have died instead of Shena!' _

"Who's Shena?" Sesshoumaru asked me, kneeling down in front of me.

At the mention of his name, I started to cry again and fell forward. My head hit his chest and I cried into the already wet fabric.

"I… I killed him, and didn't even know who it was… I killed my own brother," I whispered, searching for the floor with my hands.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by my words and didn't really understand the sadness of the act. After all, he too had a younger brother only he wanted to kill him. Slowly, he wrapped both arms around my shaking body and pulled it close to him. Sesshoumaru could then smell blood in the hut at the action.

"Enough tears Fatomi. The scent of sadness does not suit you," he whispered, holding my body more protectively.

'_What is he doing? Why is he hugging me like I belong here? Why is he even hugging me?' _

"What does it matter? I have no place anymore."

"You do have a place and it's by my side, in my castle. I did not mean to strike you," Sesshoumaru said gently.

My tears didn't seem to want to fall anymore and my wounds suddenly became aware to me. At the pain I felt, I could not move and felt stupid for being like I was some child.

"Can you take me back to the other side of the hut now? I kind of can't move," I said nervously.

'_That was really stupid. Why do these things always have to happen to me? I feel bad for killing Shena and always will but it's no reason for crying anymore. It won't make it better.' _

"You will stay right here, with me on this day and night," Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"Excuse me?" I asked with agitation.

He stood up and turned my around so that my back was against his chest. _'He seriously can't expect me to stay with him all day and night.' _

"You are my personal servant and have to do anything that is told of you. Think of it as my way of apologizing for what I had done," he said with a small smirk.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the roll of cloth and sat in my spot with me in between his legs. _'That's just weird. How is this an apology? I don't mind his closeness though, which is kind of weird… Maybe it's because he said that my place was with him…' _I felt the top of the wrecked hoari pulled down and then gave a small glare backwards. Sesshoumaru pushed my back forward and then ripped the bloody cloth from my shoulder.

"I could have done it myself tomorrow. You don't need to take care of someone worthless," I said quietly, feeling blood trickle down my back.

"Think what you will, but I will not have you covered with the scent of blood as well as sadness."

"Whatever," I whispered more to myself that anything.

'_Sesshoumaru may not be the nicest person in the world, but he is the nicest one I have met since my parents died. Except that little girl at his castle, she was nice. What place would a girl like that have at his castle?' _The thought was rather intriguing, but it didn't seem to matter.

Sesshoumaru wiped the blood away with the other cloth and then wrapped the wound rather gently. He was silent and so was I. I had to guess that there was something on his mind. The rain poured against the old hut that still seemed to be in good shape. None of the roof boards leaked in the main room and didn't seem to in the other room. There was a loud crash of thunder and my body tensed. It had been a while since I had actually heard a thunderstorm and it was a little different from what I remembered. _'The rain, this storm… it's all real. I can feel the cool rain water against my skin and every drop is like a long lost memory. There are so many days that I don't remember and maybe shouldn't remember.' _There was a slight tug and I snapped out of thought. Sesshoumaru had tied a knot in the cloth to keep it in place.

"Is your side in pain?" he whispered with question.

I shook my head. I didn't feel like talking and only wanted to be the mute I once was.

"What is this?"

I was confused by his words and then he touched the skin on my left shoulder blade.

"A scar… Unnatural for a demon to receive a scar unless it is infused with a kind of poison," Sesshoumaru whispered as he gently rubbed his thumb over it to see if it had damaged my body.

_**Five years ago… **_

A black haired demon came to my hut in the forest and attacked my mother, killing her by ripping out her beating heart. I was afraid but my father stood in the way between the demon and me.

"Why are you here?" he growled at the demon.

"I am Naraku and have come to get to the pathway, the pathway whose guardian is you," the demon laughed as he looked at my father.

"Half demons are unable to cross that path, so how would you even try to get there without being killed?"

"Father," I whispered with worry.

"Get out of here Fatomi. I will not allow this bastard to kill you as well," my father growled protectively.

'_I can't just leave. Mother is dead and I can't leave father to die as well.' _

"A father protecting his offspring. How tragic it would be for that child to be killed or lose both of her parents. Would you like to be the one who decides that for her?" Naraku mocked.

That didn't seem to bother my father, but it bothered me. My anger rose and I ran at Naraku with my small claws ready to attack.

"Fatomi!" my father cried.

I lunged at Naraku and dug my claws into his stomach as I dug my baby fangs into the baboon cloak. _'I'll kill him first!' _I thought hatefully, biting harder.

Naraku glared at me and then started to punch the back of my head angrily.

"Insolent wench," he growled, taking hold of the back of my shirt.

He pulled me off him and then threw me outside the hut before receiving a punch in the face from my father. My back collided with the ground outside which was mostly rocks and rolled across it a few times.

"All right, well that didn't work," I whispered, wiping the blood from my mouth.

'_Now I get why mother always said not to bite things. Blood tastes really bad.' _I thought with a small smirk. The wind blew gently and a familiar scent filled my nose. I looked in the direction of the wind and saw another demon, one wearing white with armor and a large fluffy thing. His long silver hair went with the wind.

"Fatomi," came my father's voice.

When he had my attention, Naraku killed him by breaking his neck and I watched with horror.

"Father!" I screamed, about to get up and run to him.

"You must know how to get to the pathway. This shall be for your vain attempt to kill me and then I'll take you back to my castle," Naraku laughed with evil pleasure.

He picked me up by the back of my shirt and then dug his own claws into my back. I screamed out in pain as he released his miasma into the fresh wound. _'I'll never breathe a word from this day on. I will never say another word as long as this mule lives!' _

_**Present…**_

'_I remember that stupid thing. I thought it went away, but I guess I was wrong.' _

"It's nothing, just leave it alone," I whispered, looking at the left.

"Or is this another male's mark?" Sesshoumaru mused tauntingly.

"It's nothing!" I growled.

"Though, I believe that my mark suits your body well. It's right where everyone is able to see," he whispered into my ear.

I pulled up my dirty wrecked hoari and covered both the scar and Sesshoumaru's mark. _'I lived through each moment, isn't that enough? Why do I have to be reminded of it?' _Sesshoumaru pulled my body back against his chest and took hold of both my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I asked with agitation.

My heart was pounding and there was a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach at his closeness. Sesshoumaru's left hand slowly moved up my body from my stomach to the mark he had left on me. There was a blush on my face as he had gone over my chest.

"Let me go. Just let me go back to…"

"Have you not noticed Fatomi? This is your spot so you have no place to get away to," Sesshoumaru said as his fingers traced over his mark, my new scar.

'_I didn't really notice. Why is he feeling the scar like it really has a purpose? All it does is bind me to serve him until he dies. I'll probably even end up serving him when he has his own mate… Now won't that just make me feel all the more happier.' _Upon taking silence, I didn't realize that I leaned my head back against his chest.

"It's good to know that you now know who you belong to. Try running from me and I shall…" Sesshoumaru stopped at seeing that I was asleep.

He gazed down at my sleeping face with wonder. He had remembered this exact area, but not exactly what had taken place. Sesshoumaru let his hand fall into my lap and smirked slightly.

"Even if you don't run from me, I will take you Fatomi. Only I shall be the one to touch this young body," he whispered before leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hakudoushi walked around the castle, know what Naraku was planning to do.

"First he'll send out the Sanyosho and Kagura. Once he finds Fatomi, he'll capture her himself and torture her until she opens the pathway," he whispered to himself.

The small boy was rather curious on the matter of why finding the pathway to a place worse than hell would be so important.

"I imagine that that world will only be as hateful as the hate in Fatomi's heart. The only one she could really hate would be Naraku for whatever hell he has given her," Hakudoushi whispered, coming up to an all too familiar doorway.

He had spent many hours of his day in that chamber, searching for that same pathway. He longed to know what was hidden behind the sorrow of the eyes he saw since never once were they filled with happiness. Opening the door, he found the chamber still empty and walked inside it. Hakudoushi's white light purple eyes looked around the emptiness and decided that he missed staring across the room at Naraku's prisoner.

"I shall find her as soon as that storm lets up. I will not be caught in the rainfall."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day and night had passed in total sleep. When the sun rose the next morning, I woke up and smiled slightly. The sun was up and the world was a little brighter. _'With every rain drop that falls, a memory passes by me and I lose the chance of that moment to remember. Only until the next rainfall will I be able to remember something else…' _Two arms tightened around my body, one still holding onto my hands.

"As the sun rises, the moon falls," I whispered to myself.

"When the moon rises, the sun is the one to fall," Sesshoumaru said back as he noticed that my mood was a little different.

"I'm feeling better now, you can let me go," I grumbled.

"Why would I want to do that when you could serve many purposes with just being where you are?" he mocked back.

Just at those words, I jerked my hands away from him and surprisingly got to my feet. _'That's it, I'm leaving!' _My wounds didn't hurt anymore and I could move around freely.

"So that **_is_** your soft spot," Sesshoumaru mused, "If I had known that doing so would make you move on your own then I would have said it sooner."

I felt insulted and rather dirty for him just saying it. _'What's the change in his attitude?' _

"See father? I told you that someone had come back to the hut!" a boy's voice shouted which seemed to be around my age.

"I don't think that you were supposed to come out here, Ren," a man said with a laugh, not believing his son.

'_Ren? Why do I know that name?' _Looking at the doorway, I saw a boy pointing at my while looking at his father.

"Are you just passer-bys or do you plan on staying at that hut?" the man asked when he saw his son was right.

'_I have no reason to answer these guys. I'm supposed to be mute and Sesshoumaru is the only one to hear me talk in five years.' _

"Does this land belong to you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he got to his feet.

"No, but do you plan on staying here because the village will not permit anyone to live at this old place," the man replied.

'_The village has no right to decide that!' _

"What happened to the previous owners of this place?"

"They were all killed. The villagers say that it was the daughter who killed the parents. We all knew that she was the one who killed Shena, but by the time anyone got here, the parents were dead and the daughter gone," Ren explained coldly.

He looked to be about two years younger than me. He had short black hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a farmer's outfit that was brown pants and a blue shirt. _'I did not kill them! I would never have killed them!' _Sesshoumaru looked at me at the mention of Shena and then waited for something.

"Have anything to say mute?" he asked coldly.

"Why would you ask a mute to talk?" the man asked.

"I was a mute at one point. What the hell d you know about the people who lived here? What gives you the right to blame the girl for something like that?" I growled at them.

"And you would know more about it now would you, you little wench?" Ren yelled back.

"Ren!" his father shouted.

"Are you siding with her father? She killed Shena, so why wouldn't that girl kill her parents?"

"Because they were nice people, so was Shena. He was hiding and jumped from behind… How was I supposed to know that it was him?" I started to cry at the thought.

"Fatomi," Sesshoumaru said almost gently.

"Naraku killed me parents, right in front of me and then had the guts to bring me back to his damn castle!"

"You… you're Shena's sister. You're the one who killed my best friend," Ren whispered with some surprise.

With that, the boy threw a rock at my head and then ran away into the forest.

Ren's father watched his son run towards Shena's grave and then shook his head.

"I apologize for Ren's rudeness. It's been seven years and he still hasn't gotten over the boy's death. I'll make sure to inform the villagers that someone names Naraku had killed your parents and not you," the man said kindly as he walked after his son.

Tears continued to fall down my face for remembering the day that my parents died by Naraku's hands. _'What would those humans know? They always have to assume the dumbest things ever!' _

"Fatomi, I thought you were done with the tears," Sesshoumaru said as he wrapped both arms around my waist.

"I'm not crying. Only humans cry," I whispered, about to pull his arms off me.

"I guess that all that crying you did yesterday makes you a human," he mocked me as he leaned his head against mine.

"What would you know about it? I bet there isn't a day in your life that you've ever cried for anything. Any emotion that we feel makes us all part human, whether it be happiness, sadness, or love, they feel it too," I whispered, pulling his arms off me and walking to the door.

'_If the subject is up now, then I might as well go visit my parents' grave if people decided to bury them.' _

"Where are you going Fatomi?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What does it matter? Maybe I'll get killed on the way there and it'll make your life easy too," I whispered, walking outside.

"Death does not come to those who desire it."

'_I know.' _

Walking into the forest, I looked around to see if they were buried anywhere nearby. _'They loved the Sakura trees when they were together. At least I can remember that.' _Sesshoumaru followed behind me to make sure that it wasn't an attempt to run away.

"You don't have to follow me Sesshoumaru. It's not like I have anywhere to go anymore. That hut is the only home I have," I said quietly, not looking at him.

"That night, when Naraku killed your parents, what else did you see there? Where were they killed?"

"There was another demon that was standing there, watching as he killed my father. He just came to the hut, killed my mother and then my father after I attacked him," I explained, seeing the gravestones by the cherry trees.

"That other demon, do you not recognize him?"

"I can't see his face when I dream about it. Things have gotten weird since you found me," I whispered, running to the two gravestones.

"**_Mother and father of one son and daughter. Together we stand, divided we fall. At least in death, we're together." _**Is what was carved into the stones.

"They were always happy, even if the accident was the one to still be alive. Fate never did have a place for me, but they did," I laughed slightly.

"If you were not meant to be born, then they would not have kept you. One does not keep what they don't want," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"I just don't get why they stuck up for me when I killed Shena. They both should have hated me."

Staring at both graves, I grabbed a stone and could only carve two simple words.

"_**Fate's Decision." **_

**End of Chapter 4**

Hello again! I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter! I worked hard on it, I think… I hope that it wasn't weird or whatever towards Sesshoumaru's personality. I realized that I have a bad habit of making him not really Sesshoumaru. _sweat drops _Sorry if I did. Lol. : ) : ) I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can lately so I hope that it was long enough for you all. : ) : ) Once again, I apologize for any spelling mistakes and what not that I made in this chapter. Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. : ) : )


	5. Dept Repaid

Hello everyone. I'm updating, isn't that great: ) : ) Lol. Anyway, I decided to update today just because I felt like typing something up and if I didn't do it now then I would end up being far behind in the story and typing all of it up when I ended up finishing the whole thing on paper. O.o It sucks when that happens. Lol. Well thank you all that are reading this story and reviewing it. It all makes me really happy just to know that people like it because the only reason I pretty much write is the fact that my writing makes all of you happy. : ) : ) Well here's the new chapter, please enjoy and sorry for the spelling mistakes. : ) : )

**Dept Repaid**

There was something running through the trees toward us and both of us stopped.

"A demon," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Whatever, it's not like it really matters," I whispered.

"What's this? Lord Sesshoumaru and a traitor, traveling together," a voice laughed from the trees.

'_Mukou… Why is he here?' _I thought, turning around to where he was talking. Suddenly I was pinned against a tree with a claw on my throat.

"How amusing to see that he would be kind to a mute of all people, rather than being kind at all," Mukou laughed with evil amusement.

His claw tightened around my throat and then I couldn't breathe.

"Mukou," Sesshoumaru growled.

'_I can't breathe! I can't do anything!' _There was a sharp pain in my stomach and then things started to get blurry. Mukou was smirking and then his face was knocked away from my sight.

"Sesshou… maru," I whispered, seeing his face before passing out and falling down the tree trunk.

"Keep your hands off her!" he growled hatefully, taking his fist back.

"Ah, what's this? Are you falling in love with your little mute? Or are you just being protective of your property?" Mukou laughed.

"She has done nothing to you for you to hate her. Leave this hatred towards me," Sesshoumaru growled.

"My hatred is towards you. I just wanted to mess with her head and kill her before kill you. Naraku is promising me power," he laughed, lowering into a fighting stance.

"That half breed… I shall kill you beforehand. Keeping his key from him is rather amusing."

Mukou laughed and then lunged at Sesshoumaru with his claws ready. Sesshoumaru used a green whip to rip the body in half only to see that it wasn't really him.

"A puppet," he whispered, looking for the real one.

Something loosened around his chest and his armor fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru quickly turned around and ripped another puppet apart with his claws.

"My game is different than yours lord Sesshoumaru. While you use you swords and claws, I use mind games," Mukou laughed from the trees.

"A true demon would fight fairly. Or are you really hiding the fact that you yourself are a half breed?"

For Sesshoumaru's words, he had claws driven deep into his back, ripping the hoari and flesh along the bottom of his back. Blood spilled to the ground and Sesshoumaru turned to rip Mukou apart. Grabbing Mukou by his throat, Sesshoumaru dug his own claws into the demon's stomach.

"Death comes sooner to those who desire to kill," he growled before punching Mukou across the face.

"Hell comes to those who wish to claim a woman and use her for pups," Mukou mocked.

"Silence!"

Mukou disappeared and then punched Sesshoumaru in the forehead.

"What's the matter lord Sesshoumaru? Afraid to admit that you have fallen for that mute? You desire her, desire to claim her."

Sesshoumaru had become angry and wanted nothing more than to kill the insolent demon before him. Grabbing Mukou's wrist, Sesshoumaru swung him around and threw him into a tree.

All Mukou could do was laugh and Sesshoumaru had a puppet coming at him from behind. When he turned around, he felt claws dig into his stomach, tearing his flesh and then he felt the skin of his cheek being torn by four claws.

"Looks like I will have the honor of killing a lord," Mukou laughed evilly.

"You will have the honor of being killed by this lord," Sesshoumaru growled, digging his claw straight through Mukou's chest.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru!"

The body faded like dust and Sesshoumaru almost fell to his knees.

"For her, I would kill a thousand men. I do desire to have her," he whispered to himself.

Walking unsteadily to the tree, he lifted the unconscious body and pulled it against him.

"Fatomi, I will make you mine. That mark makes you my property, and I will protect that which belongs to me."

Hearing his voice in the darkened void of unconsciousness, I opened my eyes and felt someone holding me against them. _'Is that Sesshoumaru?' _

"What do you want from me," I whispered, feeling pain from my new wound.

"For you to wake up Fatomi," Sesshoumaru replied softly.

'_He's not alright. Something happened.' _I thought with slight panic. Looking at his face, I saw four claw marks torn across his right cheek and blood flowing fresh from it.

"You're hurt," I whispered.

'_I can't just leave him here. He took care of me when I was badly injured, so it's only fair that I replay that dept.' _

"Leave me be. These wounds will heal on their own," Sesshoumaru protested, putting a little more pressure on my body.

"Yeah right, just like my wounds would heal on their own," I mocked, lifting him onto my back.

'_I will repay him, whether he wants me to or not.' _I felt Sesshoumaru's head touch against my shoulder and blushed slightly.

"Why are you getting closer to me lately? You haven't really mocked me at all since I ran away from you," I wondered, seeing if he was alright.

He didn't reply and I assumed that he had fallen asleep. _'Figures, too proud to admit that he's really not alright.' _I started walking back towards the hut and it didn't take long to get there since we were almost there before Mukou appeared. _'I don't get Sesshoumaru. He's mean sometimes but he also seems kind of gentle. Maybe it's because he's different from Naraku and doesn't want to kill me all the time. Then again, he is the only guy I've known that would stick up for me besides father.' _Placing Sesshoumaru against the wall of the hut in a sitting position, I went to get to my feet when he took hold of my wrist.

"Stay…" he said, pulling me back towards him.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, you're bleeding. Do you really…"

"Fatomi, stay with me. Your scent may get me to fall asleep," Sesshoumaru said gently as he pulled me into a sitting position in between his legs. _'What the heck is he talking about?' _

"You're not alright Sesshoumaru. The loss of blood must have gone to your head or something. I'm covered in blood and you don't like me at all!"

He wrapped both arms around me and then rested his head against my right shoulder.

"Who said that I did not like you? I rather enjoy your company and your reaction to my mockery. After all, you are no longer mute," he said quietly, pulling me more against him.

'_He had got to be kidding me. Who would be able to enjoy my company when all I have done is bring death and kill my family?' _My heart was pounding with Sesshoumaru being so close to me and not being able to struggle.

"You know I can't repay my dept to you if you keep holding me like this," I said with some annoyance.

"You are my servant and I told you to stay. You have no dept to pay me as property," he said calmly.

"Yes I do! You took care or me and didn't have to. No one takes care of me, don't you understand that?"

"So after all the time of being cold, you truly do need trust, my trust," Sesshoumaru mused.

'_I don't need his damn trust. I don't need anyone's trust.' _

"Whatever," I grumbled.

Trying to get out of his hold, I heard Sesshoumaru laugh slightly at my actions and then stopped. _'Something is wrong with him. I know I have no right to say anything since I don't know him very well but ever since that kid yelled at me earlier he's been acting kind of funny. It's weird, every time he does something near me, my heart pounds because of it.' _Sesshoumaru's breathing was even against my back and I figured that he was asleep.

"_You like him, don't you Fatomi?"_

"_Are you kidding me? How can I like someone who's older than me?" _

"_No not the lord of the west, his son."_

"_Shut up Shena, I don't like him!"_

"_Then why is it that whenever you happen to see him walk by and he looks, you hide behind a tree?"_

"_Because he's still older than me and I'm not interested!" _

_**Seven years ago… **_

Shena was playing outside and he threw a ball at me while I was sitting in a tree.

"What are you doing Shena?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Will you come play with me?"

"Now why would I want to play with my little brother?" I mocked with a smile.

"Because I'm cute and adorable…" he started.

"And because you can get really annoying," I laughed, about to jump out of the tree to grab the ball.

Shena stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eye lid to mock me back since he was only five. Something came out of the trees and took the ball before running away.

"Hey!" I cried angrily.

"My ball!" Shena said as he had tears in his eyes.

'_I'll get it back. Stupid wolf cub thing. Why does it always have to take Shena's stuff?' _Falling out of the tree, I quickly jumped to me feet and ran after the cub and the ball.

"Shena, go back home and I'll meet you there all right?"

"What about my ball?"

"Don't worry. I'll bring it back for you!" I yelled as I disappeared through the trees.

'_Man, little brothers are such a pain, but he's worth it. After all, being three years older, I have to be strong for him.' _

I ran for a half an hour until the small cub led me to an opening in the trees. It was just sitting there with the ball in its mouth, wagging it's tail happily.

"All right wolf cub, I'm gunna get that ball back whether you want me to or not," I said with a small smirk on my face.

'_I'm gunna get this dog if I have to chase it all over the world or not!' _The cub gave a small bark before I ran at it, trying to grab it before it ran away. The cub quickly got to its feet and ran ahead of me, making me fall and trip.

"Wolves have serious problems," I whispered, getting to my feet as soon as soon as I could.

Once again running after it, I ran into something and fell down with a small grunt. _'Well that was stupid.' _I looked up to see what I had run into and saw a guy wearing all white and armor standing there.

"Oh crap," I whispered, knowing who it was.

"An inferior demon," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't mean to run into you!" I exclaimed immediately to let him know that I was sorry.

"Here, I believe this is what you were after. I have no use for it," he said as he handed a ball to me.

'_I feel so stupid for this!' _

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru. I'll just leave now," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Do not be as so quick to run from a lord. After all, they may need you assistance."

'_I know that Shena think that lord Sesshoumaru's father is still alive, but I don't get why he thinks I have eyes for the lord.' _

"Why would an all powerful lord need my help? I mean, I'm only eight," I laughed, taking the ball from him before getting to my feet.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly at my words. No one would have spoken to him with laughter or mockery and here he was receiving it from a mere demon child.

"You have a dept to me for retrieving that ball for you. I wish to find you father," he replied, looking at me with his cold eyes.

"Why **_my _**father? Couldn't it have been Ren's father or the llama's father? I mean there is more than one father in this world, well unless you're a sibling and share the same father…" I babbled for no reason, I guess trying to make him leave.

"Your father because he has something I desire, as well do you, but you are not old enough to understand the concept," Sesshoumaru said coldly, looking back around the trees.

"Fatomi, where are you?" Shena called through the trees.

'_Aw man Shena. He could kill you if he wanted to. Then again, he could always kill me too if he wanted to.' _I looked towards the trees and then at Sesshoumaru.

"So uh yeah. I guess I can take you to see my father and my mother. As long as I can find my brother along the way then we should be good," I laughed again, trying not to show my annoyance.

"Very well, lead the way."

Running towards the trees with the ball in my hand, I went to find Shena.

"You are pretty fast for one your age," Sesshoumaru said as he ran beside me to where I was going.

"Fatomi! Ah!" Shena shouted as we appeared in front of him.

"Here's your ball, and now we have to find mother and father," I said as I handed him the ball.

_**Present… **_

'_Whatever. I seemed to be stupid when I was little. Hopefully he doesn't remember that. I can't exactly ask him if he remembers either.' _I got to my feet once Sesshoumaru was asleep and I didn't want to be next to him anymore.

"I guess I still need to wrap your wounds," I whispered to myself with some sadness.

'_I need to repay my dept and this is the only way I can.' _Grabbing the roll of cloth, I went back over to Sesshoumaru's sleeping form. I pulled down his hoari to see the damage of his wounds. The wounds had already started to heal but they were still pretty bad the way they were.

"How can you say that everything is alright? Your wounds are worse than mine," I whispered mostly to myself.

"My body is more developed than yours. It has a better way of healing," he replied, opening his eyes to look at me.

"Whatever, can you move so I can wrap your wounds or do I have to move you?" I asked, realizing that he was awake.

"Are you worried about my well being Fatomi? Are you worried about me dying on you?" Sesshoumaru asked with a small smirk.

I froze at the thought and then turned away from his gaze.

"Like I said, I owe you. Even if you say I don't, I do because you did the same for me," I said quietly, turning to the roll of cloth in my hands.

'_I guess I would miss him because he is the only other person I've known besides my own family. I really would miss him and am worried about if he will survive or not…' _

"I remember why this place seems so familiar. I remember that day when you ran into me for that ball and when you always hid from my sight, as do you. Don't you Fatomi?" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at my face rather intently.

My heart felt like it had stopped. That was the one thing I didn't want him to say or even remember.

"What are you talking about? I have no clue what you mean," I laughed nervously, lying to him.

"You do know Fatomi. I can smell the lie coming from you. You just don't want to admit that you were once afraid of me or was it something else? Were you infatuated by the sight of me and the way I looked at you?" he pressed on, wanting for me to try and say something back.

'_Now would be a good time for me to take up that silence again. That way I wouldn't have to talk to him.' _

"I desire an answer Fatomi. Since I am not imobile as you were. I am still able to do things," he said as he waited for me to answer.

"Why did you want to see my father? What was I to you to make you always look at me?" I asked, once again looking away from his gaze.

'_That's all I want to know if nothing else. What made me seem so important?' _Sesshoumaru reached his hand out and grabbed my chin gently.

"I went to see your father because he knew the way to a place that only evil demons are sent," he said as he made me look at him, "You are the same as when I spoke to you that time when you ran into me. That is why I prefer to have you with me now, since you are old enough to understand the concept."

"What place? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked with frustration.

Sesshoumaru smirked at my anger and shoe of interest. Now he was really enjoying the conversation. _'He's playing games with me.' _

"I went to your father because I wanted to raise you further so I could get you to feel for me," he finished with a smirk.

"What? You have to be kidding me," I laughed slightly.

The thought was rather suspicious, but he did say that there was a reason that I wouldn't understand.

"That day that both of your parents died, was the day that I was to bring you to the castle. That was why that other demon was there, because I came to take you away," Sesshoumaru explained, about to pull my face closer to his.

'_He's lying! My parents would never allow someone to take me away from them!' _I didn't believe Sesshoumaru. There just didn't seem to be a real reason to it all even though it all made sense.

"You're just hallucinating from your wounds," I said simply, trying to pull away from his hand.

"I have no reason to lie to you Fatomi. I want you with all my being and desire for you to be the same," Sesshoumaru whispered as he looked at my face closely since it was close to his.

'_I don't get any of this. My heart is pounding because of all of this and I can't calm it down. Is it because of what he said? Is it because he said that my place is beside him? I guess that maybe, I do like Sesshoumaru, like he does me…' _There was no lie in his scent and I found it rather comforting.

"Is that true? If it is, then why did you keep hurting me like I was just a servant?" I wondered, not really fighting his hold anymore.

"I don't know. To make you understand that you were mine whether it be mate or servant. I wanted you to understand that you would never have anyone else. You were always my property," he whispered, about to pull our lips together.

"I'm not property. I'm a person. You can't own a person," I grumbled with some annoyance.

"I can since you were given to me. Now that you have that mark, you need my trust."

Sesshoumaru pulled our lips together and I didn't want to pull away. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my body against him with the other. When he nipped my bottom lip for entrance, I opened my mouth for him and felt his tongue touch mine. _'This will be the end of my dept. I will agree to be his and will let him use my body as he wishes. Now I will have no reason to want to repay my dept.' _

**End of Chapter 5**

Hey again. : ) : ) So yeah, there was a little more about Fatomi's past in there and some romance. But no worries, Sesshoumaru won't do anything to her and she will come to her senses soon. : ) : ) But I'm not gunna tell you all when. : ) : ) I just feel like being evil that's all, so please don't eat me. I swear that nothing will happen so all lemon haters and what not can be happy even though this is rated low anyway. Alright, well thank you all for reading and sorry for my spelling once again. : ) : ) Please R&R and I'll try to update soon. : ) : )


	6. Tears in the Rain

Hey everyone. I know it's been a while, but I'm finally getting this chapter up. Lol. Anyway, sorry for the wait and I don't think I have much time to talk so I'll say the usual. Thank you for all of those who've read and to those who have reviewed. : ) : ) It really does make me happy. Please enjoy this chapter!

**Tears in the Rain**

Sesshoumaru pulled away from me and then kissed my chin on the right side gently as he slowly started to move lower down my neck. _'This does feel rather pleasing, but I don't know if I can just sit here and let him do it all the time…' _Sesshoumaru pulled down the hoari to my shoulder and placed his mouth where his mark was. Gently sucking at the flesh or the scar, he pulled me a little closer to him. _'I can't do this. I can't let him do this…' _My heart started to pound with confusion and frustration.

"Sesshoumaru, will you help me defeat Naraku?" I asked, looking to the left.

He stopped and then looked at me with some interest.

"I will do such and you will remain at the castle. I will not have you put into danger," he said calmly but protectively.

"He's my enemy. I was his prisoner for five years. I want to take his life with these claws," I growled with hate towards the half breed.

'_I want to rip out his beating heart and break his damn neck. There's no way that I'll ever be able to open that pathway if I have no clue how.' _

"The answer is no, Fatomi. I will not permit you to go onto another battlefield. Your body would not be able to withstand Naraku's poison."

"Oh really? Then how do you think I'm still alive? If he strikes me, I can't feel it. It only hurts when you strike me!" I said rather coldly, trying to pull away from him.

"If you are within his grasp, Naraku will make you open the pathway. In the dark sorrow of your mind is the key to get there. All he has to do is see within your sadness," Sesshoumaru said with a stern look in his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" I said in defense, becoming angry with what he was saying.

'_I am not sad! I am not that easy to read or weak!' _Sesshoumaru took hold of both my sides and made me stay where I was.

"What are you doing? I'm not sad alright so just leave me alone!"

"Is that true Fatomi? Do you really believe those words when you feel that emptiness in the pit of your stomach when you see someone with the one they love?" he asked me rather coldly.

I stopped struggling for a moment at those words. _'I don't feel that way. I'm not a sad person!' _I cried in my mind.

"You have no clue what you're talking about Sesshoumaru," I tried to mock with a smirk.

"Does not remembering bother you that much? Or is it the pain of remembering that makes you feel sadness? Every rain drop, to you, is like a fading memory," Sesshoumaru said as he looked at me with his cold eyes which seemed to be a lot less cold.

It felt like my heart had stopped because of his words. IT was like it was being crushed by sadness and then it erupted. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks and I hung my head with shame for crying again. _'Damn, he's right. It's the pain of not wanting to learn about what happened. I want to know, but I'm afraid that I might have killed more than just Shena…' _

The sound of something hitting the hut filled the silence as even more fell. The rain poured against everything that got in its way of the ground. My head fell onto his shoulder because I wasn't really all thee at the moment. _'I am kind of sad about everything, but I'm used to it now, so why can't I stop crying?' _

"Please stop. I don't want this with you…" I whispered, taking his hands off my waist.

Sesshoumaru's expression changed slightly at those words and he complied by letting me go. I got to my feet and stood in the middle of the hut, looking out the door into the rain.

"I'm gunna go sit outside for a while," I said solemnly as I walked towards the door and went outside into the rain as it poured to the ground.

'_This life is better than being trapped in Naraku's castle. Then again, I'm sure that anything would have been better than being trapped there, even being raped by a male would probably have been more exciting…' _I thought to myself as I walked out to the forest and sat on the other side of a tree trunk so Sesshoumaru couldn't see me as well. Small footsteps were coming through the mud on the ground and the smell of toad filled the air even through the rain.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you lord Sesshoumaru?!" Jaken called through the trees.

'_It's that toad… Something must be going on for him to come looking for Sesshoumaru in this weather. Either that or he just had to give into his gay needs of seeing him.' _I looked around the tree trunk to see the small imp walking towards the old hut.

"Why are you here Jaken?" Sesshoumaru's voice asked from within the hut.

"My lord, I'm afraid that Naraku is searching for a female of his that he claims to know the pathway. Though I was sure that that family was completely wiped out five years ago," Jaken said with some confusion as he walked into the old hut.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at his vassal with his cold eyes. He had been in thought, thinking deeply about the problem with Naraku and Jaken ruined the train.

"Is that so? How ignorant of him to believe that a female would know how to open a pathway. Ridiculous," he growled slightly, actually knowing the truth on who and where said female was.

The rain started to pour more violently than before and the slight scent of salty water filled the air. This caught Sesshoumaru's attention more than it would have before. He could tell that something was wrong with his personal servant, and he could not help but think that it was partly his fault.

"Are you alright my lord? I realize that you do not wish to show someone your emotions, but if there is something wrong then I wish that you would tell me," Jaken said with a small blush.

The imp didn't receive an answer. Instead he got a large goose egg for his words.

"My apologies for my outburst lord Sesshoumaru," the imp apologized.

"Where is Naraku as of now?" the lord asked with curiosity, looking away from the imp.

"He is searching around the mountains. I thought I should tell you incase he decided to come to the castle to look for his wench."

Sesshoumaru growled slightly. Naraku may not have known where the girl had gone, but Sesshoumaru did since she was now his personal servant and he did not want Naraku to be the one to have her.

"Ridiculous," he grunted slightly.

Not a sound was heard outside other than the rain, not even the sound of wails trying to be suppressed. Yet the scent of tears filled the air and Sesshoumaru could not understand why there were no sounds from it.

"She is strong," he whispered to himself.

Jaken looked at his with some confusion, "Pardon, my lord?"

"Fatomi, she cries but does not wish for anyone to know. She truly doesn't need trust to survive," Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the tree directly ahead of the door, the one where his servant was sitting.

* * *

I sat against the tree trunk with tears slowly falling down my cheeks with the drops of rain. I could hear what Sesshoumaru was talking about with his vassal and it had to make me wonder if he really did know. _'Of course he knows, otherwise he wouldn't have gone to see my father in the past…' _The thought of everything being like rain kept making my tears form. I didn't understand why, but I knew it has to stop.

"I lived without crying in the past so I can live without crying now," I whispered to myself.

'_I need to wrap Sesshoumaru's wounds. They are probably worse than my own were. Did he not say that he wouldn't need them?' _So many different thoughts were running through my head and then a familiar scent filled the air only to make more questions come to my mind. _'Didn't Jaken said that Naraku was going to the north?' No, he said he was going to the mountains, but I guess that that meant he didn't have to go with him. What are you here Hakudoushi?' _

"My, my, my. Why would you be out here crying? You never were one to cry, Fatomi," the boy's cold voice said with some amusement.

My heart almost stopped with some fear at actually hearing his voice after I had run away. _'Where is he?' _The boy suddenly appeared in front of me with his pale face in a smirk.

"Of course why would you answer me, you're a mute. Then I don't have to worry about you calling for Sesshoumaru to kill me," Hakudoushi laughed slightly as his almost white eyes looked at me.

With his words, I looked to the side of me in hopes that I could see inside the hut and see Sesshoumaru sitting there. _'Damn it. I'm completely screwed here. If Sesshoumaru doesn't smell Hakudoushi soon then something is gunna happen and I think Naraku is gunna find out about where I am…' _

"He doesn't know where you are. Even though Naraku and I are connected, I have no intention of allowing him to know where you are," Hakudoushi said with a small smirk.

'_I don't believe him. How can I believe him when he's part of that bastard?' _I gave Hakudoushi a glare and then tried to get to my feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Fatomi. Kagura is out looking for you as well and if you're found then you are most surely to die."

I froze at those words and then Hakudoushi looked deep into my eyes and saw the sadness he had longed to see.

"Such a tragic life for you Fatomi. Do not let Naraku be the one to take hold of you. Sesshoumaru is the one you belong to and do not forget that. You owe your life to him, so give your life to him."

With that, Hakudoushi disappeared into the sound of the rain and then sound of a fan was heard. _'Kagura!' _A blast was heard from far off and I ran away from the hut without Sesshoumaru noticing. _'She's here too, trying to find me. I have to fight her on my own without Sesshoumaru getting too involved. He's already injured enough as it is…' _Running through the mud on the forest floor, I ran towards the sound of the explosion.

"Well if it isn't Naraku's little pet. I guess I can get rid of you now since Hakudoushi knows the way now," Kagura laughed with some amusement as she floated down on her overgrown feather.

'_I'd like to see her try!' _I thought with a small smirk.

"I would never allow myself to become a bastard's pet. I will never belong to a male who doesn't know how to respect a woman!" I growled hatefully.

Kagura was shocked slightly, hearing my voice for the first time.

"Such a shame that I have to kill you. You were such a peaceful child and that is such a pretty voice," Kagura laughed as she jumped down from the feather to the ground.

"Too bad I'll have to screw up that pretty face of yours. I'm sure that once Naraku discovers that you too are a woman, he will end up using you for his pleasure," I said with a smirk.

"You're out of my life now!" Kagura growled as the wind picked up.

'_Alright, she's angry. Maybe now she'll be so focused on killing me that I'll be able to fight her and win… Wait, she's focused on killing me!' _

"Dance of Blades!" she shouted as she swung her fan.

Blue blades that looked like crescent moons that could cut my head off appeared and flew directly at me. I jumped out of the way into a tree and waited.

"Is that all you got?" I mocked.

Kagura gave me a hateful glare and then turned her fan slightly.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

A tornado of razor wind appeared, following me every place I went. Numerous trees were destroyed as I jumped from tree to tree and I got stabbed in my arms by splinters of wood. _'Damn, that attack doesn't go away very fast. Nothing stops it.' _I watched as the wind faded and I sighed with relief. Pulling the splinters from my arms, I gave Kagura a cold look.

"You are fast, but not fast enough."

'_Damn. The only way I can use my attack is if I get caught by on of hers…' _

"Dance of the Dragon."

"I'm going in," I whispered, waiting for the attack to hit me.

I was sucked into the tornado and was trapped in it. Something was going through the wind, slicing anything it could hit and it was hitting me. It felt like a blade sliced at my arms and legs and back, leaving large gashes of blood. _'Now's my chance!' _

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted, waving her fan.

The blades of light came toward the tornado only to fade as I summoned my attack.

"Frozen Tsunami!" I called out as my blood froze into sharp blocks of ice and were thrown towards Kagura.

"What?" she gasped, unable to block the spears of blood.

I watched as a block of ice flew directly at Kagura's arm and she didn't even bother to block it. Once it made contact, there was a loud snap and Kagura's arm broke at the strength of the attack. She let out an ear piercing scream of pain and dropped her fan into the mud.

"You little wench," she growled at me.

"Leave her be Kagura. Hakudoushi will open the pathway and once I have extreme power, we will return to kill her so she cannot take that power away," Naraku's voice laughed though the forest.

'_That bastard. I'm gunna kill him for what he did!' _Clenching my fist, I watched Kagura pick up her fan and pull a feather with her good arm to leave.

When I turned to walk away, pain coursed through my entire body and I had to wince. _'I have to make it back to the hut… Otherwise Sesshoumaru will suspect something if I do not return to the hut soon.' _Trying to ignore the pain, I walked unsteadily back towards the old hut as the rain poured its hardest. It had been a long time since the area had received much rain, but then again, what exactly did I know after being trapped with Naraku for five years?

"I never thought that I would turn out to be this weak," I laughed slightly, trying to improve the mood of the day.

'_I wonder what Jaken and Sesshoumaru are going on about. Jaken's probably doing something gay, like usual. This morning with the lord, I kind of felt a connection with him, but I couldn't really understand why… Do I… Am I starting to feel towards Sesshoumaru?' _I asked myself, not really wanting to think about what Naraku could do with passage to the pathway. Nearly tripping, I took hold of a tree branch to hold myself up and felt light headed. _'That can't be too good. I'm starting to not feel well.' _Water started to form in my mouth and it wasn't the rain or spit. Leaning down slightly, I threw up some blood and whatever food I had eaten in the past few days, so there wasn't much food to go with the blood. _'Funny. I haven't done that in a long time. Not since the first beating I received from Naraku.' _I coughed a couple times to make sure that nothing else would come up.

"There, all better," I whispered, standing back up and continuing back to the hut.

It only took me about ten minutes to walk back and by the time I made it there, I was on the verge of falling asleep. _'Damn, I haven't felt this weak in a long time. Well other then the other day.' _I stared at the old hut for a few moments, trying to see if Sesshoumaru and Jaken were still there. They were, and their presence was calm, as if they were both sleeping. Unsteadily, I walked to the door and inside to see what was going on. I saw Jaken sitting against the wall with his eyes closed and his staff held protectively under his arms. When I looked at Sesshoumaru, his eyes were closed as well, that is until his nose caught the scent of fresh blood. They opened almost immediately and looked directly at me.

"I guess it's a good thing I haven't worn those new clothes yet, huh?" I laughed slightly, feeling my legs want to give out.

"Fatomi, what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked me as he got to his feet.

"I saw Kagura and she wanted to kill me, so I fought back… I'm sorry that I just get in the way sometimes and that you came all the way out here only to get hurt…" I apologized, wobbling slightly.

He walked up to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"I desire to tell you something Fatomi, before unconsciousness takes over you. When I came here in the past, I did **_not _**come to take you to my castle… When Naraku slaughtered you parents, I was there to get my answers on how to get the pathway open," he explained to me.

"Then earlier, you lied," I whispered with some confusion.

"In my head, I assumed that if I told you that I was there take you to my castle then you would desire to become my mate. It would be in my best intentions to not assume such foolishness," he said quietly.

"At least you took the time to tell me the truth. That's all that really matters," I whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

Sesshoumaru held me more protectively as he knew I was asleep. He no longer wanted to sleep in the same room as his vassal so he turned to the closed door; the one that lead to the other room.

Sesshoumaru opened to old room door and looked at the old space. There was no leak in the ceiling and the bed wasn't as destroyed as the other one from decay, but it was still pretty bad. There was a closed window above the bed that let the light inside. Sesshoumaru sat down after closing the door behind him and pulled my unconscious form into his lap.

"Naraku will pay for what he has done to you. For being an ignorant half demon, I will use Tokijin to slice off his head and destroy his black heart," he whispered to himself, closing his eyes to fall into sleep.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hey again. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I was kind of running out of things to write. So hopefully I have where I'm going with this now. : ) : ) Alright, well please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading! Bye for now. : ) : )


	7. The Power of Darkness

Okay

Okay… so I know that I'm gunna get crap for this and I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in like… two years. I'll be very understanding if no one reads this now because to be honest… I kind of don't really expect it. I can't leave things unfinished and I got lost on my path for this story, so this is a short last chapter just tying the ends and stuff. Lol.

Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed this story over these long two years… My apologies for not updating sooner. Thank you for even just reading this last chapter.

Enjoy.

**The Power of Darkness**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I felt like I was an empty void… like I was an empty shell that couldn't feel anything. At least, that was until I tried to move. Someone's arms were wrapped around me, holding me against them protectively. My wounds stung as I tried to move slightly. _'What happened? Who's holding me right now?' _The thought was confusing as I tried to remember the previous night. It was slightly a blur before my emotions caught up with me. Depression was the only thing I could really feel. _'I thought I passed out… I must have passed out, but… I was with Sesshoumaru when that happened… It couldn't really be…' _

"He wouldn't," I whispered to myself as I shook my head slightly.

"I would," his voice was soft in my ear, his head resting on my shoulder.

I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"Why? I told you I didn't want-"

"You may not want to Fatomi, but I do… I will do everything to make you love me," he whispered gently into my ear.

I felt him nip it gently and I blushed even more. There were things going through my head that were telling me to get away from him… yet at the same time there were things that were telling me to stay. _'I think that I'm going to have to go with the things that are telling me to stay…' _

"Stay with me Fatomi," his voice sounded pleading, "I won't dare to harm you ever again. I swear on my word as a lord… I will not ever strike you for any reason."

"It was only a slap," I whispered quietly, "… I deserved it."

"Hardly," he stated coldly to himself.

I winced at his tone. I didn't like how he blamed himself so greatly for what had happened. It was an accident, he didn't mean for it to happen. It's not like it had been planned. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and looked up at the old ceiling. _'I wonder… why do I feel this way?' _My eyes narrowed slightly at the thought. I knew that my emotions were on stand by because of how I felt about what I had done to my own brother, but there was still something there… something telling me to never let this moment go. It was like I was being told that I loved him…

Sesshoumaru's arms pulled me closer to him which sent a slight jolt of pain through my body. Everything was sore – burning – from the battle that had happened the night before. I knew it had been foolish, but it didn't stop me. What had happened was right. I had a right to fight against Kagura and Naraku… Especially after everything he had done to me. I was tired of being numb; it was time to feel what I needed to feel… Time that I got revenge for the death of my parents…

"I'm sorry Fatomi," the lord whispered to me.

"For what-"

The burning pain… that was all I could feel. Sesshoumaru's arms were squeezing me too tightly for me to stand.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I gasped; hands trying to grasp onto something.

"You are going to remain here with Jaken," he whispered to me, "I promised that I would protect you… and that is what I intend to do."

"W-what…"

"I'm going to kill Naraku, and you are going to remain here," the lord explained with a quiet tone, "I **will** come back for you Fatomi, I promise."

More pain… Sesshoumaru was squeezing harder until the amount of pain caused my vision to fade… everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru slid the room door open before shutting it behind him.

"What's going on my lord?" the toad imp asked with confusion, "Are we leaving the child behind?"

"You are to remain here Jaken," he ordered; voice harsh, "She does not come out, nor does anyone go in."

"Would you like for me to place a barrier my lord?"

"It would do. Naraku must not get his filthy hands on her," the lord stated as he went for the door, "She is far too precious."

The demon lord left the small old hut and to the half breed's castle. The filthy half breed would pay for everything with his life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naraku was prepared outside; waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive. Kagura was in his castle healing from her battle with his mute.

"How dare he take the pathway away from my claws."

It would not stand.

In his mind he was prepared to kill the western lord. Everything was set in place; puppets were ready to go and Kohaku was out looking for the pathway. She would be found and sacrifice her life to open it. The power of darkness was the only way. There was no greater darkness than death. She would be brought to the battlefield and sacrifice herself to save the western lord. They would beg for mercy before he was through.

"Sesshoumaru," Naraku started, "How good of you to join me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My eyes opened slowly before the world came back. _'Sesshoumaru was suffocating me…' _Orbs widened and my hands reached for the door. Something repelled it and I winced.

"…A barrier?"

Was I not in the hut anymore? Was I someone's prisoner now?

"The lord has forbidden your leave you brazen child," the annoying imp called from the other side of the sliding door, "Do as you are told and remain in that room, behind the barrier."

I tested it. There was a barrier on each wall… I was with in a barrier while Sesshoumaru was in a fight for his life; for **our** lives.

"Damn it," I hissed, punching the wall.

'_That bastard better some back! He promised that he would!' _

The imp and I waited. I didn't know exactly but it felt like a couple of days had gone by before something caught my ears from outside the hut. _'Are those… footsteps?' _My brows furrowed as I listened to the stumbling feet.

"Jaken, Jaken someone's coming!" I called through the closed door.

"What are you going on about?" the annoying imp groaned back.

'_How can he be asleep at a time like this?' _

"I smell blood!" I growled, "Someone's coming you stupid imp!"

"How would you know that? You're behind a barrier!"

"I have ears you nitwit!"

"Shut up you brazen child!"

"Well if it's an enemy I guess then I'm the only one who's safe inside this stupid barrier then aren't I?"

The reply didn't come in words. It was incoherent grumbling and muttering as quiet footsteps went towards the doorway. _'I'm right, of course.' _I smirked at my victory, though it didn't hide my curiosity. I wanted to know who it was… who had come out the victor…

There was silence before the door slid open almost slowly. My eyes widened when I saw all the blood on his white hoari. It was dried… but it was still there. His silver hair had blood in it and it was on his face… The cold look in his eye made me want to back away; to be afraid. It reminded me of the look in his eye when he had first found me. Like there was hatred in there.

A firm hand grabbed mine and I was pulled to my feet before both hands tightly gripped my shoulders. I was confused by the look on his face. Did he hate me now?

There were no words… I was pulled into a crushing kiss and couldn't pull away. It was like he was telling me that he was home… that he had kept his promise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin held onto my hand as we went down the hallway. She was happy that the lord had told me that I had to play games with her. I felt like a babysitter. I had to bathe with her, eat with her, play with her, amuse her… _'That bastard…' _

I had to admit though, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. Rin was a good kid… a good girl. She was pure at heart and innocent. It was different, I had to say that. It was time to play in the gardens in her. She wanted to pick flowers for Sesshoumaru.

When we got outside I sat and watched her pick her flowers. She was smiling and humming tunes to herself.

"Fatomi, could I have a word with you?" his voice asked from behind me.

I cocked a brow at his words. What could he have wanted when he had told me to watch Rin?

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked with some sarcasm, "I'm just your servant – Rin's babysitter – why would **you** possibly want anything to do with **me**?"

"Please do not use sarcasm," he stated, "A servant will be here to keep an eye on her in a moment, please come with me."

"But a servant already is here," I stated with a cocky smirk on my face.

I was pushing my luck; as always.

A hand grabbed my arm and I was surprised when I was being dragged down the hallways towards his chamber. What the hell was he doing? _'Is he crazy? Why is he making it seem like I got in trouble? I haven't even done anything wrong… I mean sure Jaken was asking for it but that was the only thing that I did…' _

The door was opened and he pulled me through the door before shutting the door behind him.

"You are not my servant," Sesshoumaru stated as his golden orbs landed on me intently, "You know that I do not treat you as such."

"Yes you do," I scoffed, "Order me around…"

I was pinned to the wall with his claws on my shoulders. My eyes were wide as he stared into them. The expression was soft… I didn't really understand the mood swing.

"You know how I feel about you," he whispered, leaning closer, "And I want you… I want you so badly right now."

A blush formed on my face, and before I could hide away his lips were on mine. It wasn't a crushing kiss… it wasn't forceful… it was gentle…

"I love you Fatomi," the lord whispered.

"I love you too lord Sesshoumaru."

**End of Fanfic**

I hope that that fit your tastes, even if it was kind of really bad. Lol. Anyway, thanks again for reading, I appreciate it. :3

_**Thank you, **_

_**halfdemon-kai**_


End file.
